Forever Midnight
by acciomintgum
Summary: Cecilia Cullen is the human daughter of Edward and Bella. The family is welcomed back to Forks. She meets a vampire that she falls in love with. She becomes close to a boy from La Push as well. Her identity is hidden from the Volturi...or so she thinks...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Miracles are spontaneous, they cannot be summoned, but come of themselves." - Katherine Anne Porter

Why and how was this happening? No one knew. Not even Carlisle, who might just be the smartest man that I've ever met.

Pain was spreading throughout my whole body, making me tremble. My head was thrown back onto a mustard colored pillow, tears and sweat running down my face, my eyes closed shut. I was screaming loudly, it was embarrassing. But could I help it? The pain I was feeling...I couldn't describe it. Not in words, anyway. It was as if I had done something horribly wrong to deserve this. Well, maybe I did deserve to feel this kind of pain. I was really hot, too.

"You're nearly there, Bella!" encouraged one of the nurses. I didn't know which one it was, there were about three of them. I couldn't focus.

Both of my hands were grasped tightly around my forearms, pushing the bump that was my stomach. I continued to scream, the pain increasing by the second. I could feel more tears developing in my eyes. My head suddenly flew forward, my forhead against my large stomach. It was at the most painful part of the process. His name escaped from my thoart into an earsplitting bellow. I swore that I cracked the windows in the room. I tossed my head to my right side, still yelling his name. Then, I felt something cold. against my back. A hand, maybe? Yes, it was. He began to rub my spine. Up and down, up and down. A soft, velvet voice was whispering my name over and over calmly. Lips were at the cartilage of my ear and locks of my wet hair were being tucked behind it. With difficulty, I opened my weary eyes. I saw someone smiling at me crookedly. I let out the loudest scream yet, all of my breath drawning out of my system quickly. My head landed onto the pillow, the cold hands suddenly grabbing my locked arms. I let out a swear on accident. My eyes opened again.

Then, I saw it. I saw her.

She was in Carlisle's hands, being lifted up. She wasn't crying, like the normal ones do. I blinked slowly. Her tiny body was covered in crimson blood. He left my side, taking his cold hands with him. He cut her free from me by using a tool that a nurse gave him. Then, I heard a cry come out of her fragile body. I smiled a little. He was back at my side, kissing me on the cheek.

"Sleep now, my love," he murmured into my ear, his cool breath landing on my face. It was soothing to feel. "You deserve it."

"No," I whispered, my voice weak. It hurt from all of my screaming.

I heard him chuckle softly at my stubbornness.

"Try."

He kissed me again, this time on my lips. He made me feel dizzy, like always. He stopped after a few moments, touching my sweaty face with his cool hands. She was still crying. Good. It was nice to hear. Before I knew it, I drifted off into a dreamless, black sleep.


	2. Father Figure

**1. Father Figure**

I woke up to the sound of a thunderstorm roaring outside. It made me jump a little in bed, making my eyes snap open. Rain was pitter-pattering on my window, which happened to be the entire backside of my room. I blinked a few times while letting out a dramatic long yawn. I turned on my right side to check the clock on the nightstand. It read 9:07 in the morning, a good time to wake up on a Saturday. After staring at the alarm clock for a few moments I decided to get out of bed. I walked slowly to the bathroom, feeling groggy. I grabbed my purple hairband that was near a bottle of unused raseberry lotion. I pulled back my hair with the old hairband and began to scrub my face. My pale face. My skin matched my mother's back when she was human.

It was raining cats and dogs out there when I finished in the bathroom. It was also still thundering. Emmett was probably thrilled. Whenever a bad storm hit he would insist upon a game of baseball. I usually would tag along with my family. I can never tell what's happening. It's all so quick. It's insane. Esme comintates for me, though.

I walked down the stairs, trying my best not to trip. I fall down occasionally. Alright, I fall down a lot. I can get really clumsy . It's so embarrassing, especially if you live in a house full of graceful vampires.

I was alone until I walked into the kitchen. My father was sitting on a bar stool reading what looked to be a newspaper. He looked up, his dangerous dark eyes gazing into my green ones. He smiled crookedly.

"Good morning, Cecilia," he said softly while getting off of the stool. "I hope you slept well."

He held out open arms which I gladly flew into. Well, not exactly flew, more like carefully walked into. He was thirsty, I could tell by his eyes. I knew I should cut this greeting short.

"You should go get some breakfast, you know," I said playfully, letting go of him. He cocked an eyebrow. "You look like you're dying of hunger."

"I was about to leave, actually," Father said in his velvet voice.

"Why didn't you go hunting last night with the others?" I asked. "Are they back yet?"

"I wasn't going to leave you alone here at night. They got a late start, they'll be home evenually."

I skipped to the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice. I unscrewed the cap and took a long sip. Father rose one eyebrow again, surprised by my action.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. He seemed to be a little disgusted."That is a bit absurd, don't you think?"

"It's my juice."

"What if, let's say, I wish to partake on drinking some orange flavored citrus juice later today? Wouldn't I be disappointed to find out that somebody's lips had touched the opening of the carton?"

I could tell that he was trying to keep a straight face. The corners of his lips twiched as he looked at me with a staid expression. I was going to break his reign of seriousness.

"Then you'd be the one being 'a bit absurd.' Vampires drink blood, not juice," I answered, placing the carton on top of the marble counter. He broke his straight face, his lips curling up into a faint smile. He even chuckled.

"I suppose you're correct," Father admitted.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old, I picked this up from Alice. He gave a shrug.

"You should really go, Dad," I said after taking another swig of juice. "You've been waiting long enough, nearly two and a half weeks, you deserve a good drink."

He smiled for a moment at my last statement, looking down to the ground.

"You wouldn't mind?" he asked in a small voice.

"No, I'm a big girl. I think I can handle being alone for a few hours." He hated leaving me alone without anyone in the house.

He had this strange visage on his face, he looked almost morose. Dad lifted his head up to meet my gaze. He shook his head and smiled a little. It didn't reach he's eyes, though.

"They're coming...Emmett is planning on-"

"Gotcha!"

I was suddenly being grabbed by someone behind me. Before I knew it I was being spun around in fast circles. I let out a loud girl-ish scream. My head started to become dizzy and I felt nausea churning in my stomach. I shut my eyes tight. God, I hated when this would happen. I started to kick and punch the arms that were holding me. Unexpectedly, the spinning stopped, but I didn't stop fighting. I didn't open my eyes either.

"Alright, alright, you made your point, Cee," said Emmett, who sounded amused by my actions.

"Let-go-of-me!" I whined loudly, still fighting him.

"Hold still first."

"You're just trying to trick me!"

"No, I'm not going to, I promise. I swear to the good Lord above or send me straight to Hell." He boomed with laughter at that. If I could I would have rolled my eyes.

"Not you too, Emmett."

Gingerly, I opened my eyes while he brought me back onto the ground .Emmett was still enjoying his joke as I stood in hs guarded arms. I heard Father hiss at him in the background. Dad didn't believe that vampires had souls. He thought that if vampires were to die that they would go automatically to Hell, not having a chance of going to Heaven. My mother thought opposite, as did the rest of the family. I didn't agree with my father, though I would never tell him that.

"How's the head?" asked Emmett after he recovered from laughing.

"It's getting there," I said, my vision becoming clearer.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Uhh...grizzly, of course."

He let out another booming laugh while setting me free from his grasps. I wobbled a bit and nearly crashed onto the hard tile floor. Father caught me in his arms before I was halfway to ground. His jaw was clenched as he held me in his stone arms.

"Careful now," he said, his voice sounding annoyed. He took offense of Emmett's joke.

Gently, he placed me on one of the bar stools, keeping me steady. All of the spinning then stopped in the room, my nausea becoming weaker in my stomach.

"Are you the only one back home, Emmett?" I asked, trying to break the sudden silence.

"So far. Your mom and Alice are lagging behind, but they'll be here soon," he answered. "Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme are still hunting. Carlisle left for the hospital a while ago."

"Ah."

My vision was then completely back and the nausea was gone. I jumped off the stool with caution. Father still looked angry. Emmett took my seat, giving him a small smile. He then moved his lips quickly, saying something to Dad. I hated it when my family would do this. I had no idea what they were saying. They would do this all the time back when I was little, not wanting me to hear what they were talking about. Dad held his hand up, shaking his head. He said something back while folding his arms, his face looking a bit brighter.

"I wish you all wouldn't do that," I snapped for the thousandth time. "I can't understand what you're saying."

"That's the point," said Emmett with slight hint of annoyance. I rolled my eyes. He clapped Father on the back and walked out of the kitchen, leaving us alone.

"I think I should go now, my appetite is driving me mad," Father said abruptly. He ran over to me in less than a second, carefully hugging me. I hugged him back, nestling my head against his front. He pulled back, giving me a look of regret. I smiled lovingly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled his crooked smile at me

"Try not to fall while I'm gone," he said softly.

"That'll be a challenge." I grinned at him. "Go catch a mountain lion for me."

Father flashed his brilliant white teeth and let out a growl, causing me to jump back a few inches. It always caught me off guard whenever he would do that. He laughed with a look of enjoyment on his face, his eyes still as black as night.

"With pleasure."


	3. Everlasting Moment

2. Everlasting Moment

"I just need to know if it's possible for two people to stay happy together forever." - Juno

I was lying in a comfortable bed in my hospital ward. I felt exhausted. I had slept for a few hours after giving birth, it wore me out. It wasn't anything I wanted to go through again. But, it was worth it, I thought to myself, smiling. I had my daughter in my arms. She was covered in a soft, light pink blanket. She was sleeping. My eyes roamed her face, memorizing every detail. She seemed different from other newborns. She wasn't half bad looking, unlike most newborns that are usually ugly. But, of course, you pretend that you think they're beautiful, when you really think that they look like a spidermonkey. My daughter had pale skin and a brown tuft of hair growing. Her tiny nose was perfectly straight like her father's. Her father. I sighed contently. I never thought I would marry and have a child with that frightening, mysterious, bronze-haired Cullen boy that sat next to me in Biology. I laughed quietly to myself, not wanting to wake her.

"What is making you laugh, love?" asked a velvet voice. I looked up to find Edward leaning up against the doorframe. I smiled at him.

"I was just thinking about my first day in Biology," I whispered. He smirked, coming over to the bed. Lightly, he sat near me.

"Little did we know that we would come to this," he said, softly, taking a peice of my hair and started to twirl it with his fingers. "I'm glad it turned out this way." I blushed, my cheeks turning red.

"Me, too."

Edward looked down at his daughter with a loving grin. He let go of the strand of my hair and moved his hand towards her. He hesitated for some reason. Edward bit his lip, his hand close to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

He didn't answer at first, a look of fustration now on his face.

"It is difficult...to be around her," Edward admitted, his voice hard. "It was torture when she finally arrived."

I didn't say anything, knowing he wasn't finished. He pinched the bridge of his noise, his eyes closed.

"I am...such a horrible father," said Edward. His topaz eyes were suddenly gazing into mine. "But you see, children's blood is so much more pure than adults...especially newborn blood. It's maddening."

I shuddered accidently and he noticed. A look of deep regret spread across his face. He ran his hand through his untidy hair.

"I'm so afraid that I will...that I will do something to her, to hurt her or possibly-" Edward didn't finish. He placed his hand on his forhead, closing his eyes.

"Kill her," I said for him. My voice sounded scared. I was frightened, but I wouldn't admit that out loud.

Edward growled quietly.

"Yes," he said, darkly. "I could very easily."

"Do you...want her?" I dared to ask.

Edward shot his head up, a loud growl erupting from his chest. He was angry. I gasped, feeling horrible for asking that. I knew that he loved her ever since the moment that we learned that I was going to have her. Our daughter began to stir slightly in my arms.

"Shh," I whispered softly, looking down at her. I began to brush my fingers through her brown hair. Edward immediantly looked apologetic. Carefully, he touched my forarm.

"Oh, Bella...Bella." He began to stroke my hair using his other hand. Our eyes met, his filled with regret. "Of course I want her...she is one of the best things that have ever happened to me, besides you." I felt myself blush when he said that. "I would never forgive myself if-"

"You're not going to hurt her, Edward."

Alice entered the room, dancing over to my bed. Jasper was standing at the entrance, keeping his distance. His hands were balled into fists, his knuckles tightening. It must be even harder for him, I thought. Like Edward said before, children's blood is more of a temptation. Jasper gave me a faint smile.

"She is very beautiful, Bella. Congratulations," he said in a soothing, dangerous voice.

"Thank you, Jasper." I smiled back at him..

He then looked over to Edward, his eyes as black as night. Edward nodded. Jasper was obviously telling him something through his thoughts, something that he didn't want me to hear. I knew that it was about our daughter, how her blood was too much for him at the moment. Jasper gave me another smile and then slowly walked away into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not going to?" Edward asked Alice with a puzzling expression.

"No," she answered in her high soprano voice.

Edward had a hesitant look on his face as he turned his head to face me.

"May...may I?"

I was starting to get nervous, even though Alice said it was safe.

"If you think you can handle it," I breathed.

"Keep holding her still, please, love."

I obeyed as I watched his hand come closer. I felt my heart starting to race.

"I won't hurt you, darling," Edward whispered, his hand almost touching her cheek. "I won't hurt you..."

Edward slowly brushed his fingers on her cheek. I could sense his cautiousness as he continued to stroke her. He smiled crookedly, sighing with satisfaction.

"What is her scent?" I asked, curiously.

He smiled. "Fresh cut roses...it's a very nice aroma."

"You haven't named her yet," said Alice in the background.

"Hmmm," I began thinking of a name.

I started to think about the sister that I almost had. I felt Edward's fingers touch the back of my hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sensing that I was feeling upset.

"I was just thinking about the name Cecilia," I said.

"Why Cecilia?" he asked, seeming interested.

"A year after I was born, Renée got pregnant again," I began to explain. "It was going to be a girl. Her name was to be Cecilia. Renée had a miscarriage, and soon after this happend she started feeling detached from my dad. Cecilia is why Charlie can't let go of my mom..."

"I'm...I'm so sorry," Edward whispered, stroking the back of hand.

"Ever since Renée told me this I liked the name a lot," I said.

"Well, I think we should honor her memory by naming our daughter Cecilia," said Edward. "I would have loved to meet your sister," he added.

"Me, too," I said, giving him a small smile. A thought then popped into my head. "Her middle name can be Elizabeth, after your mother."

Edward smiled, touching my cheek. I glanced over to the left, noticing that Alice had left the room.

"It's your choice, my love," he said.

"Cecilia Elizabeth Cullen," I sighed, looking at my child that was cradled in my arms. She was still asleep.


	4. Accidents

4. Accidents

"Blood's thicker than water, and when one's in trouble, best to seek out a relative's open arms."

Cecilia Elizabeth Cullen was the name my parents gave me when I was born. I am nearly sixteen. My parents are young, well, my mother is. She was nearly thirty-five. My dad, on the other hand, is going to celebrate his one hundredth and twenty-third birthday in June. However, he doesn't look a day over twenty. They are both trapped inside their seventeen and nineteen year old bodies. They also are immortal, notably strong, exceptionally fast, vegetarian vampires. One day, I will be one of them.

My mom found out that she was pregnant shortly after her and Dad were married. She wasn't a vampire at the time. This was strange and utterly supernatural. Vampires cannot produce. But, however, I came to be. Once I was born, Mother didn't know if she could ever be turned. She was afraid that she would harm me, knowing that my blood would catch her attention. Newly turned vampires have a hard time dealing with their thirst for blood. Esme offered to take care of me until Mother could control herself. She took me to Alaska and stayed with family friends. We didn't stay there long at all. Only for about a week, actually. Like some other members of my family, my Mom had a gift. She did not crave human blood and could fully control herself.

The Volturi have no idea about my existence...

My family is my life. I love every single one of them. Alice is my very best friend, Emmett is like my big brother, Jasper is my easy-to-talk-to relative, Carlisle is my mentor, Esme is like a second mother to me, and Rosalie is...well...Rosalie.

Sometimes it's not easy living with vampires. When I was about five I started to bleed, all of the members of my family were present when this was happening. I don't remember how I started bleeding, though. I saw Jasper's eyes meeting mine, they grew dark and precarious. He smelled my blood as it's aroma flowed into the atomosphere. Jasper pounced from the other side of the room to me, his teeth bared. I stifled a scream, I had never seen him do that before. Emmett and Father knocked Jasper into a wall, pinning him to it. Mom took me into her stone arms, shushing me. Father and Emmett, with the help of Carlisle and Rosalie, struggled to get him out of the house. Jasper was thrashing madly in their strong grasps.

_"Let go of me!" _he roared, wildly, as he was being pulled away. "So _delicious_! Just one small, tiny sip! Just one!" I screamed even louder when he said that.

"This is your neice, Jasper! Your neice!"

Jasper hissed viciously as if he were a cobra. I heard Father and Emmett hiss back.

"Jasper, Jasper," Alice said, running over to the front door, opening it. He growled at her fiercely. "Come back to me," Alice added in a small, weak voice. She looked as if tears could escape from her eyes if it were possible. Vampires were not able to cry.

Accidents like this happen rarely to me now. I sometimes have nightmares where I'm with Jasper, alone. Things at first would always be fairly pleasant. In the dreams, we would be out in the sun, his skin sparkling as the sun shinned down upon him. Then, well, some part of my body begins to bleed, and...I don't want to talk about the rest. Whenever I have dreams like this, I wake up in the middle of the night and I scream and break down, literally. Somone, usually Esme, Alice, or Mom, will come in to check on me. They bring Jasper so that he can calm me. I freak out even more when he comes in. By now, he knows that the nightmares are about him. I can tell. It's heartbreaking, I feel horrible for being deathly afraid of him. But, yet, I love him. Jasper is the nicest guy that I know. Well, that is when he's not trying to kill me. Alice is a lucky girl. She has someone to love her for eternity...

And as for me...well...I'm waiting for my Prince Charming to come into my life...

We were welcomed back to Forks, Washington, this year, even though the treaty is broken...the new leader of the Quileutes allowed us back...

God, I hate rainy weather.


	5. Dance

5. Dance

"We dance for laughter, we dance for tears, we dance for madness, we dance for fears, we dance for hopes, we dance for screams, we are the dancers, we create the dreams."

"Don't worry," said Alice, lightly. "You're going to rock it."

The Dance Team was about to perform for the half time show. Lukewood was beating us forty-five to sixteen. Our basketball team here at Forks High School was the worst in the reign...possibly the worst in States. Or maybe even the whole world. People only went to the games to see us dance and to see the cheerleaders. We had won lots of trophes in competitions. Yeah, we were that good.

I was usually never nervous before performing. Dancing was the only thing I was graceful at.

"Ryan is going to like it. And by the looks of it, he's going to like it more than he should," Alice whispered as the team approached the gym doors. My heart began to race.

"Shut up," I snapped, but I couldn't help but smile...

"They'll be arriving in a few minutes!" Alice announced loudly from downstairs. She was yelling, of course, only for my benefit. Vampires had excellent hearing.

Tanya, Irina, and Kate were going to be visiting us for a few months. Eleazar and Carmen were somewhere in Ireland. They weren't able to come. Kate was bringing her current boyfriend as well as Irina. Tanya was single. Something told me that she was going to be doing some major flirting with Father. I did not like her whatsoever. Nor did Mom. Father tolerated her.  
I was upstairs changing the sheets on all of the guest room beds when Alice informed us about our visitors. I finished up with the last bed and made my way downstairs. Carefully, I placed my hands onto the railing. It was a rule that I had to hold onto them on account of how much of a klutz I am. I sucessfully made it perfectly to the ground floor without hurting myself. Kudos for me.  
Once they arrived everyone exchanged greetings. I hadn't seen the family since I was about seven. It was nice to see them again, even Tanya, though she was practically all over Father. She gave him a kiss his cold cheek. Mom, I noticed, scowled slightly. Irina clung onto her devilishly handsome boyfriend, Conrad. He had blonde hair, an oval face, and a slender body. Kate introduced us all to Will, her love. He had dark hair and a muscular body like Emmett's. He had a younger brother that was my age. His name was Ryan and I think that I must have swooned when I set my eyes on him. He looked exactly like his older brother, except he wasn't as big and was slender like Conrad. As soon as he locked his eyes with mine as we were being introduced, he smiled with enthusiasm. Ryan came over to me and took my hand.

"It's so nice to meet you, Cecilia," he said in a soft, deep voice. I was in such a state of shock that I didn't say anything. It must of shown on my face because I heard Emmett hold in laughter and Alice quietly giggling.

Ryan then bent down to kiss my hand. Once his cool lips touched my warm flesh I swear that my whole body shut down. It felt so...so...I can't even explain it. After he kissed my hand, I noticed that he looked at my wardrobe. Gooseflesh developed on my skin. I blushed terribly, wanting to go lock myself in a closet. My uniform. I suddenly felt very awkward wearing it. The top is long sleeved but ends just an inch above the navel. On the front in huge glitter lettering says FHS, obviously the initials for Forks High School. At the moment, I could live with the shoes and jazz pants, they're wasn't anything embarrassing about them...

We all stood in position in the middle of the gym, our heads facing down to the ground. Cat-calling and whistling came from the audience. We were use to it by now, so it didn't bother us that much. My heart was pumping madly, I knew Ryan was among the people in the crowd. No doubt he was sitting with my family and Tanya's. I hoped and prayed that I wouldn't mess up. I never did, but now I had a good chance of that happening.  
The introduction to the music began and all of our heads popped up. The song we were performing to was an oldie, "Tainted Love" by a band called Soft Cell. We all loved this song. I saw my family and Tanya's, their god-like features glowing, making the rest in the room looking plain. Ryan caught my eye. He was looking at me, cracking a small smile. I smiled to myself. Their faces gave me a sudden boost of confidence. I could do this. I knew I could.  
Everything was going fantastic. I wasn't thinking about anything, just dancing. But when it was suddenly coming to my solo, I still felt confident. I remembered Alice telling me that Ryan was going to like it. I cleared my head after I thought this. I was going to do this for him. All of the girls were suddenly on the ground, looking as if they were worshiping me. I was in the middle of their circle that they created, doing some high kicks with my legs. More cat-calling erupted, and I had a feeling that my father wanted nothing more but to strangle (or possibly even bite) them. I did some turns in the air and evenually landed onto the ground, bending my knees. Everyone then got up and we formed a straight line, doing more kicks. By the end, everyone in the gym was clapping. I smiled to myself.

"He loved it, kiddo," Alice whispered to me, winking.


	6. Middletons

6. Middletons

"If this is a crush, I don't know if I could take the real thing if it happened."

"No offense, but your basketball team is positively dreadful," Ryan said, smirking.

We were in the living room, the HD plasma flat screen television showing the evening news. Jasper was watching it without any interest on his face while Alice was taking everything in. Conrad, Will, Emmett, Carlisle, and Father were talking about when they were going to go hunting. Esme and Mom were giving the women a tour of our house.

I smirked back at Ryan. He was sitting next to me on the couch, looking right at me. Oh, that face...that marvelous face...

"I know, I feel bad for them," I said, shrugging. "They win on occasion, though."

"Do they really?"

I nodded, smiling. He smiled back, his brilliant white teeth showing.

"How old are you, Cecilia?" he asked, curiously.

"I'll be sixteen soon," I answered, my voice casual.

"I'm sixteen myself."

"For how long, may I ask?"

He stared down at his hands, which were balled up into fists on his knee. Ryan, I noticed, curled his lips. Did I offend him in some way? I didn't want that, surely not. After a moment or so of worrying, Ryan looked up at me. His golden eyes stared into mine. My heart beat picked up speed.

"Since 1945," Ryan said in a hushed voice. Ryan cleared his thoart and continued. "Will as well. Would you care to hear our story?" he asked, cracking a small smile.

"Only if you want me to hear it."

"Alright then, I'll tell you." Ryan crossed his legs, folding his arms. "My older brother and I use to live in New York City, in Manhatten to be exact. Our life was fantastic, just like in the old movies. I had a beautiful girlfriend, Violet. I remember that she was a brunette and had ivory skin. Will dated her older sister, Lucy, who looked the same as Violet. They were such lovely girls, inside and out. Doris Day and Marilyn Monroe had nothing on them."

"Sounds like they were vampires," I commented, noticing in the background that Jasper turned his attention to Alice. He smiled warmly at her as she watched the news, sitting on the edge of her seat. Alice was probably waiting for the weather report, wanting to see if they were right or not.

"You're correct, they were," said Ryan, calmly. "Anyway," he contiuned. "The Bailey sisters only came out when it was night, Violet and Lucy loved to go out to fancy clubs and restaurants with us Middletons. One night, they invited us over to visit. So we went to their townhouse, finding that all of the lights were off. Will and I got worried, thinking that something had happened to our girlfriends. The front door was unlocked, so, preparing ourselves for the worst, we came in." He paused for a moment, a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" I asked, itching to know what was going to happen next.

"I don't think your mother and father would approve of me telling you the rest," Ryan whispered, softly. "Besides, you wouldn't like it. I don't like it." He shuddered.

I had a strange feeling that he was right.

"The Bailey sisters changed you both...right?" I guessed, in a whispery voice.

"Yes." Ryan let out a low growl. It made me jump a little, I wasn't expecting him to do that. He saw the horror in my face.

"I'm sorry, that was not necessary at all," Ryan apologized.

"How long have you been with Tanya's family?" I asked too quickly.

A smile suddenly danced across Ryan's perfect lips. My insides melted.

"Kate, who was visiting the city, found us shortly after we got turned. Apparently, we were screaming and thrashing in pain on the street. Kate took us to Alaska so that we could become part of her coven. Will and I could not stand their diet. We managed to escape from them. We had a maddening thirst for human blood, for animal blood tasted so bland to us."

"But, you and your brother realized what you had become, of course," I said in a small voice. Ryan nodded.

"Indeed, we did. We didn't want to be monsters. So, we returned to Alaska, hoping Kate's coven would welcome us back. They did, thankfully, and after a few years we were able to control ourselves. Will and I began to travel together and we returned to Kate's family about five years ago. Since then, Will and Kate have had a relationship."


	7. Question

"There are no foolish questions and no man becomes a fool until he has stopped asking questions." - Charles P. Steinmetz

I was asleep, having peaceful Jasper-free dreams, when my cellphone rang at four in the morning. I grunted loudly, opening my sleepy eyes. I searched with my shaky hands for the noisy phone on my nightstand. I grabbed my cellphone, seeing Harper's picture light up on the screen. Shae was jumping, doing a crazy pose in mid-air that belonged on a movie poster. A sound that was like a cat dying escaped from my throat before I answered the phone. My head was fumming.

"Harper, do you have any idea what time it is?" I whispered, my voice weak but infuriated.

"I'm sorry, Cee, but I had to call you!" Harper nearly shrieked. She had such a child-like voice, it fit well with her personality.

"This better be good, is the whole town of Forks on fire?"

"No, no! That would be horrible!" she squealed, sounding frantic. "No, well, actually, I was just talking to Audrey and found out that Jade, Dan, and herself are going down to La Push, to First Beach! It's going to be sunny and kind of warm tomorrow, do you, Alice, and Emmett want to come? It'll be so much fun! I'm making brownies! No nuts!"

Even though I was annoyed, I couldn't help but smile at Harper's eagerness. I knew that I couldn't go.

"I don't really think my dad would want us to go, Harper," I sighed, tossing to my left side, wanting nothing more than just to go back to sleep. I yawned loudly.

"Why? Oh...is it because you have family friends over? Did you all have plans?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah...something like that."

I lied, but I had to. They were all going hunting tomorrow. Alice and Mom were staying home, though, so I could have some company. I didn't think I was allowed to go to La Push because Alice wouldn't be able to see me. Dumb werewolves, ruining my fun. Father wouldn't like that, I knew for sure. He was too overprotective, but he was only that way because he was always worried about my safety. Because I was so breakable in his eyes. Something inside of me told me to go ask, perhaps Father would be reasonable and would allow me to go. Maybe it would be worth a shot. Hopefully he wouldn't get mad at me for just asking a simple question...

"Actually, Harper," I said as I slowly got up from my warm bed. I wrapped the comforter around my body. "I think I'll go ask Fath--Edward, anyway. Just if I can go. They're going camping tomorrow, and you know how much I despise camping."

People didn't know that Edward was my real father. He looked too young to play that part. Instead, Carlisle and Esme pretended to be my parents. Alice was my cousin, Rosalie and Jasper were Carlisle's niece and nephew. Emmett was my older brother, and Mom was Esme's younger sister, my aunt. Lastly, Father was Mom's fiancé.

"Well, isn't that just fab!"

"Give me a few minutes."

"Take your time. Plead and beg if you have to!"

I put my phone down on my nightstand. I walked out of my bedroom, not caring that I looked like a walking bed. My hair wasn't very messy. It was in a low ponytail, but my bangs I knew looked beserk. I walked down to the living room. Mom and Father were sitting next to each other on the couch, chatting and smiling. I noticed that Father had his arm around her.

"Good morning," I said, trying to sound cheery. They both turned around to face me. Mother let a small laugh and Father cocked an eyebrow at my appearance.

"You're up rather early, darling," commented Father, dark purple circles under his eyes. He was thirsty...oh, dear...he was always crabbier when he was thirsty...

"Harper called me," I explained, going over to sit next to Mom. Once I sat down, she gently pulled me into her arms. I laid my head on her stone shoulder. I was glad that I brought my comforter. Mom, like always, was freezing cold.

"Does Harper ever sleep?" asked Mom, her voice sounding sarcastic. She laughed a little. It sounded like a sweet chorus of bells ringing.

"They, as in herself, Jade, Audrey, and Dan, are going to La Push tomorrow. I don't suppose I could go, though..." I trailed off, shutting my eyes, suddenly expecting the worst.

But nothing happened for a few moments. I continued to close my eyes, not wishing to see their faces.

"You can go," Mother whispered into my ear, her cool breath feeling soothing. I snapped my eyes open. I saw that Father looked strangely fine. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning.

"Seriously?" I asked, blankly. I was expecting no to be their answer.

"Yes, Cecilia," Father answered, in his velvet voice.

I smiled. I had never been to La Push before.


	8. Morning

Morning

Morning

"I love the sweet smell of dawn, our unique daily opportunity to smell time, to smell opportunity, each morning being, a new beginning." -Emme Woodhull-Bäche

Harper told me that Jade, Audrey's older sister and one of my best friends, would pick me up at eleven o'clock the next morning. I continued to have peaceful dreams once I went back to sleep. I woke up around nine, finding that my hair managed to escape from the scrunchie it was once in. Bright sunlight peeked through the gray clouds. I slipped into the shower, the water feeling warm on my bare skin. Afterwards, I found a light blue Gucci bikini in my old dresser. I put that on as well as old blue jeans and a sweatshirt.  
It was thirty minutes past ten when I went downstairs for a quick breakfast. The members of Tanya's coven were gathered in the living room, looking eager for the hunting trip. Ryan saw me when I came down the long staircase, a dazzling grin spread across his lips. I clutched onto the railing tighter, feeling as if I could fall at any second. Ryan got up from the couch and joined me at the bottom stair.

"So, I heard you are going to the forbidden reservation," Ryan commented as we walked to the kitchen. His soft voice sounded a little annoyed.

"My friends invited me, I haven't been before for obvious reasons," I said, innocently.

Once we got inside the large kitchen, Ryan sat himself down onto one of the bar stools, folding his arms as he watched me place some Pop-Tarts into the toaster. I stood anxiously in front of the cooking devise, waiting for my breakfast to be ready.

"We think it's funny how you all gave us beds," Ryan pointed out, giving out a small laugh.

I shrugged.

"Esme thought it would be hospitable."

"Oh, and it is. Very hospitable. Very comfortable, might I add."

"I'm thrilled that you're enjoying it."

"You really haven't been?" asked Ryan, quietly and suddenly.

I was starting to get a little annoyed myself, though I didn't show it.

"Nope."

"Cecilia," said a warm voice. I turned the on the spot as Esme, Alice, and Rosalie entered the kitchen flawlessly as if they were on a runway. I smiled at them, my annoyance ceasing. Esme, her carmel colored hair and grinning face glowing, kissed my forehead as if I were her child.

"I want you to be careful today," whispered Esme in my ear, her voice sounding motherly, like always.

"I will."

Alice, with her pixie like features and dark spikey hair, threw her arms around my middle and kicked her legs up. I laughed at her action. She always did that when she was in a good mood. Rosalie cracked a little smile, her unaturally beautiful features shinning and made me feel very plain.

"Hey, kiddo!" Alice sang, her voice sounding overexcited. "I've missed you!"

I gave out a snort.

"It's only been like ten hours," I laughed, as Alice pulled away from me, a smile playing on her face.

"It was the longest ten hours of my life...and I've been alive for quite some time," Alice teased as she examined my outfit. She seemed to approve. I could tell because she gave me a quick thumbs-up, made a clicking noise with her tongue, and flashed her straight white teeth. I snorted again.

"Mrs. Whitlock, what am I going to do with you?" I rolled my eyes in a playful way.

Alice grinned at the fact that I called her 'Mrs. Whitlock.' That was Jasper's, her mate's, real last name.

"Can I fix your hair into a French braid? It won't take long," Alice asked, sounding hopeful."I've been planning to make you one since early this morning."

Before I could answer, Alice ran off to go fetch supplies that she needed. I rolled my eyes at Esme, who laughed musically at Alice's eagerness. Rosalie had left the kitchen, no doubt going to look for Emmett. Or maybe a mirror. Ryan, I also noticed, had disappeared, too. I ate my hot Pop-Tart as Alice did my hair. I looked like I was going to a party rather than the beach after she was done with me. I thanked her, telling her that I really loved it.  
I danced down the hallway as I made my way to the front door. I did some ballet twirls and spins, not caring that I probably looked ridiculous. I leaped once I got near Father's grand piano, finishing off with a triple turn. I threw my hands into the air during the last turn, concluding my little dance. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I was falling, of course. I let out a small "Whoops!" as I caught myself, balancing my body, my arms out at my sides. I was feeling really wobbily.

"And they said you were clumsy," laughed Ryan, who I saw was standing a few inches away from me. I screamed, falling to the ground, my heart pumping quickly, my whole body feeling a cold sensation. He scared me, I wasn't expecting him to pop up. Ryan had a sudden horrified look planted on his flawless, too perfect for words face.

"Oh...oh, dear. I frightened you, didn't I, Cecilia? I'm sorry."

He offered his hand, and shakily I took it. It was like stone, ice cold, making my insides tremble. I was touching him. I was touching Ryan Middleton's hand. I smiled a little sheepishly as I got to my feet. He noticed my stupid expression.

"You recover easily it seems," he said, his voice sounding confused.

"I...I guess I do," I said, feeling utterly embarrassed. I felt blood rush up into my cheeks. I blushed all the time.

"Try to be more careful, people won't always be there to save you, Cecilia."

Ryan let go of my hand a few moments after he said that, his voice slightly dark. He cleared his thoart and let my hand free, stuffing it into his pocket. I stared at, not sure how to take what he just said. Ryan simply nodded at me and left the room, leaving me alone.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger, Cecilia." I heard Mother's voice from the staircase.

She ran down them, stopping a few inches away from me. I hugged her, not fearing that she would bite me. Mom hugged me back, kissing my cheek.  
Mother had beautiful, straight brown hair, that complimented her majestic face. She had a snow white heart-shaped face, complete with a widow's peak. Her cheekbones prominent and her eyebrows were arched, such as mine. Mother's topaz colored eyes glistened as she stared into my green eyes, eyes that I had gotten from Father. My mom had plump, red lips that only a vampire could have.  
Mother placed her hands on my cheeks, cracking a faint smile. I could tell that she was worried about me going to the reservation.

"Try not to be reckless, Cecilia," she whispered, her voice sounding like sweet music.


	9. La Push

La Push

"Expect nothing, live frugally on surprise."

Jade drove at a good speed. Her boyfriend, Dan, was sitting next to her, fiddling with the radio. I sat inbetween Audrey and Harper. Audrey looked outside her window, gazing at the green trees that we passed.

"Put it on that one station that played that weird German song, remember that?" Harper instructed Dan, her voice sounding way too cheery.

"Ha, no way, I'm not going to listen to any weird German music today," laughed Dan as he finally settled on a station. Some type of rock song that I had never heard before was playing.

"Didn't we hear that song on New Years or something?" asked Audrey in her quiet voice as she continued to look at the trees. I let out a loud laugh, covering my mouth.

"Yes, it was," I said, smiling. "It was after my family's party. We went the grocery store to get some orange soda or something when it was playing."

"Best damn party ever," said Dan, giving Jade a sly smile. She rolled her hazel eyes at him, trying to concentrate on the road. "That lasted forever, you Cullens sure know how to throw a good get-together."

I grinned widely when we finally settled on First Beach. The water was still gray even though the sun was out. It was not blue like other seas. I noticed that the shore was rocky, that there was thin layer of sand near the water. There were stones in that area as well that looked beautiful and shiny up close. There were so many different colors. Some islands rose out of the many waves of water. The beach was in the shape of a cresent I also noticed. A cool wind blew as seagulls and pelicans flew through the slighty sunny sky.

"Isn't it just lovely here?" Audrey asked me. We both stood at the water's edge, looking out to the sea. Audrey's dark curly hair swirled as the wind came by. She closed her eyes, taking in the peaceful moment. Audrey was a very simple person, very quiet, unlike any human I knew. I smiled contently.

"Very."

Dan put together a driftwood fire that was in a teepee shape, cinders bellow the wood. Colors sparked. I watched in awe. Harper squealed excitedly as Audrey silently watched, the corners of her mouth were up. Dan had his arm around Jade, watching her enjoyment.

"That's so wicked crazy!" shriekd Harper, her auburn ponytail blowing around as she smiled like a child.

Suddenly, Dan picked up Jade, cradling her in his strong arms. She let out a gasp, not expecting him to do that. Dan ran over to the water, Jade yelling, kicking her legs. Harper, Audrey, and I laughed at this scene. It looked like Dan was going to drop Jade into the water.

"Don't even think about it!" Jade nearly screamed, her voice frantic. She continued to kick. This reminded me of myself whenever Emmett would pick me up.

"Think about doing what, babe?" Dan teased, sounding as innocent as possible.

"You know what!"

Dan let out a laugh. He cradled Jade tightly, bending down to kiss her.

"Hey, hey! None of that! Other people are here, you know!" called Harper.

Harper was right, there were other people present. I noticed that some guys were there on the other side of the cresent beach, four of them. They looked to be from around here, perhaps they were werewolves. One of them glanced over at our crowd. He looked to be the strongest, his muscles visible from underneath his black t-shirt. Curtains of dark hair covered the sides of his russet skinned face. He did a double take at me, his jaw dropping. I looked down to the rock covered earth.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Cee," teased Dan, Jade still in his arms as he walked back over. He put her down gently.

"Our visitor looks to be a Quileute," commented Jade, now on her feet.

"Shut up, shut up," I muttered, still looking at the ground. "Don't make any eye contact."

"He's walking over," Audrey said, sounding nervous.

"No!" I nearly yelled, my stomach sinking.

"Do you want a fish biscut? I brought the stuff to make them!" said Harper, who wasn't paying any attention to the current situation.

"Fish biscuit?!" I screamed, my nerves exploding. How could I think of food at a time like this?

Before I knew it, the boy I saw was less than a few inches away from us. I stiffened, my whole body shutting down completely. No one said anything. Dan looked alert. He would make this guy go away if need be. The stranger still had his jaw dropped, looking utterly surprised. He bravely stood in front of me.

"Bella...?" the boy said, his voice deep and husky. There was a little hope in his dark eyes.

I just stood there for a few moments, expressionless. I thought I knew who this was.

"No..." I said, not sure what exactly to say.


	10. Talk

"O! beware, my lord, of jealousy;  
It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock  
The meat it feeds on."  
-William Shakespeare, _Othello_

The Quileute boy and I stared at each other for another moment, though it seemed like forever. Evenually, he cleared his thoart, ceasing from looking at me.

"Oh, well, my mistake," he said, roughly. "You just look like someone I know," he added, sounding disgruntled.

He then turned his back on us all, walking back to friends. I bit my lip, hesitating.

"Wait."

He stopped in his tracks and glanced over to my direction. He looked disappointed, it showed in his eyes. His hands were in his pockets, his jeans dirty and smeared with black grease stains.

"I think I know who you're talking about," I said, demurely.

The Quileute boy pursed his russet colored lips.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Um, do you mind...I mean." He was struggling for words.

"Let's go for a walk," I suggested. We needed to talk, for sure.

The Quileute shrugged, freeing his hands from his pockets.

"Sure. If that's okay with you," he said, roughly.

"More than okay," I replied. I turned to my friends, who all looked confused. Even Harper, who was finally paying attention.

"I'll be back later," I told them. My voice was perfectly calm, even though I was feeling nervous and slightly uncomfortable.

"Keep your phone on," demanded Dan, giving the boy a harsh, disapproving look. The Quileute ignored him, his eyes locked on me.

"Will do," I said, walking to the boy. "See you guys."

I waved as they all stared at me, their faces not readable. Harper, however, looked very interested. She whispered into Audrey's ear, sounding excited. I rolled my eyes. The Quileute noticed.

"Follow me," he said, harshly.

We walked deep into the forest, green surrounding us everywhere. He didn't speak to me just yet. I didn't dare say anything. Finally, the Quileute sat down on a long branch of driftwood, patting it, signaling me to sit down next to him. I sat down, not looking at him. It was quiet for a while, I didn't intend on breaking it. He would when he was ready. Finally, I heard him clear his thoart again.

"You're Cecilia Cullen."

I popped my head up, looking at him. He did not wear any expression.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, my voice sounding horrified.

He laughed a little, cracking a faint smile. I had to admit, he was charming.

"You look like your mom," he answered, his voice softening. "I saw you a few hours after you were born..." he trailed off, his grin still on his face.

"I think I know who you are."

The Quileute titled his head, seeming surprised.

"You're Jacob Black, aren't you?" I asked. I already knew that the answer to my question was yes. He looked exactly how I pictured him from Mom's stories. "I've heard of you. Mom has told me so much about you," I added.

The boy who I thought was Jacob Black laughed again, quietly. He ran one of his large hands through his long hair.

"She has? Wow. I didn't think that your dad would allow that."

"Don't say that," I muttered, looking away from him. "My father does not hate you."

"He's probably just saying that for your sake," the Quileute stammered. He sounded annoyed and mad.

"No, he is not, Jacob, if that's who you really are," I spat quickly.

There was a moment of silence. The boy broke it.

"Yeah, I'm Jacob," he finally admitted.

I turned my gaze back to him, trying to relax.

"You were, well, you are, my mother's best friend, Jacob," I said, giving him a small smile. "She thinks about you. She loves you."

Jacob turned one corner of his mouth up. It reached his dark, inviting eyes.

"Bella still does?" He sounded a bit happy. "Enough though I'm a...well, you know...and she is a--"

"Yes," I breathed, grinning at his sudden happiness. "In my eyes, it really doesn't matter."

He didn't say anything about my last statement.

"Why did you welcome us back to Forks?" I asked, eager to know.

"You've got to know that it was all for you," Jacob whispered, his voice suddenly sounding gentle. "I wanted you to be able to come here, to La Push, to see all of the green." He let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair again.

"That's sweet of you," I commented, smiling.

Jacob shrugged, all of his tenderness gone.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're the leader of the pack. The other leader died, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Yep, he did, before you were born," Jacob told me, his voice still husky sounding.

"How?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm just curious," I said, meekly. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," I added.

"I'd rather you not hear," said Jacob, looking like he meant it. I merely nodded.

We were quiet for a few minutes, the wind picking up. Jacob did not look at me, though I stared at him. I couldn't help it, something about him was appealing, even though he wasn't being very hospitable. A huge gust of freezing wind blew. It nearly knocked me over, but I kept my balance.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, not realizing that I spoke.

"No, never," Jacob answered, simply.

"Oh, right, of course not," I muttered, more to myself than to him. I was starting to get a little aggravaited.

"Well, if that's all you want from me I guess I'll just go," I announced, getting up to my feet. Another strong wind blew, this time making me fall. Jacob caught me in his arms. His smooth skin was burning. Jacob laughed, a smile dancing across his lips. He was probably laughing at the expression on my face due to his unbelieveably hot body temperature.

"No, I'm not done with you quite yet."

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I want to know about you, I don't want you to think that I don't like you," he said, in a subtle sounding voice.


	11. Thoughts

**  
**"Dogs love their friends and bite their enemies, quite unlike people, who are incapable of pure love and always have to mix love and hate."

Cecilia looked just like Bella. Her hair, her eyebrows, her skin, her cheeks, the way that she smiled...it was great to see again. She resembled the bloodsucker, too.

The way that the girl looked at me was as if I were just an ordinary person. Cecilia didn't care about what I really was. She could care less that I was werewolf, though she was living in a house full of blood thirsty leeches. I guess she got that from Bella.

I remember when I saw her laughing on the other side of the beach I had some hope. Her face lit up, just like Bella's. I thought that she was Bella. I was stupid enough to actaully think that Bella had maybe changed her mind and decided to stay human. Maybe she was here to find me, to want me back, to want to have a new and improved life with me. I forgot at that moment about how she had a girl with the bloodsucker after they got married.

The poor girl's blood drained from her face when I went up to her. My heart raced. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was so sure that it was Bella. Her friends stared at me, examining my clothes and appearance. Her guy friend looked as if he were going to fight me if I did anything. I could take him, for sure. When the girl told me that she wasn't Bella, all of my hope were crushed and destroyed. I realized instantly who she really was. Disappointment washed over my whole body, and for a brief moment I felt a sudden hatred for the poor girl. Why the hell was she even alive? I knew that bloodsuckers couldn't have kids. That was impossible. Yet, she stood a few inches away from me.

When I stalked off, I felt bad for myself. So, Bella wasn't coming back for me. She was a blood--I mean, Bella was a vampire now. But when the girl called me back, I suddenly felt selfish. Her voice was meek, very innocent. I had a huge urge to punch myself in the face. It wasn't her fault that she was alive. When I turned around to face her, she tried to look brave. I abruptly remembered her name. It was Cecilia. I had to admit, her name was really pretty. So was she. I wanted to talk to her. No, I needed to talk to her. I wasn't sure what about, but we had to.

The girl, Cecilia, was shocked that I knew her name. I was shocked myself that she knew who I was. I figured that the bloodsucker wouldn't want his daughter to know about me, you know, the stupid werewolf boy who tried to steal his girlfriend. But Cecilia actually seemed happy to see me. Bella had told her stories about me she explained to me. Cecilia said that I was still her mom's best friend...that she still loved me. I couldn't help but smile at that. Cecilia smiled, too, just because I did. Wow...she was really, really pretty...

Cecilia seemed impressed that I was the new leader of the pack, that I welcomed her family back to Forks, but it was only for her. When I saw her when she was just born, I knew that she would like it here. I had forgotten about those warm feelings that I had for her when I thought she was Bella, though...

Man, I'm such an idiot.

I did'nt want to tell her about Sam's death when she asked. I didn't want to tell her how it was my fault...it was for his own good, though. Again, it was all for her.

I learned quickly that she was a klutz, just like Bella. A gust of wind blew her down into my arms. I laughed at the expression on her face, she wasn't expecting how hot I was.

I brought Cecilia over to my house. She wanted to see my mysterious motorcycle that she had heard about many times from Bella. When I showed her my bike, her green eyes lit up. Cecilia touched it gently as if it were going to break at any second. She smiled faintly as she stroked it.

"So, you really don't hate me?" Cecila asked, keeping her eyes locked on the bike.

I felt horrible when she said that.

"I never hated you," I said.

Cecilia looked up at me, giving me a small smile. She looked exactly, and I mean exactly, like Bella at that moment.

"I never hated you, either," said Cecilia, kindly.

"Good to know," I replied.


	12. Dreams

"Me and him are a memory. Him and her are a reality." - Katie Holmes

"Thank goodness it's Friday," sighed Alice, happily.

Emmett, Alice, Ryan, and I were walking into the house. We had all just come home from a slow day at school, relieved that it was finally the weekend. Ryan had been attending Forks High since his family came to visit us. He was in most of my classes, which was fantastic. Alice managed somehow to be in every single one of my classes, not wanting me to be alone all the time. Emmett, being my older brother and all, posed as a Senior.  
I plopped onto the couch in the living room, throwing my purple neon flats off with my feet. I curled up into a ball and got out my cellphone. Harper had sent me a few text messages. I sighed. They were all about Ryan. Harper was madly in love with him, just because of his devilishly handsome good looks. He was the new talk of the school now, every girl wanted him. But, however, he didn't seem to show any interest in any of them. Ryan told me one day that he thought Harper was probably the "Most annoying creature to ever roam the planet." He approved of Audrey, just because she's a quiet person. He thought Jade was nice and he liked Dan well enough to talk to him during lunch. Ryan would mainly just stick to Emmett, Alice, and I at school.

"Does this Harper girl ever shut her mouth?" I heard Ryan scoff from behind me. I turned around to find him gazing down at me, a sly smile on his face.

"Afraid not," I said, feeling myself blush at his intoxicating presence. "But I love her anyway."

Ryan smirked in a charming way.

"Of course you do, Cecilia."

"Yeah," I said, causually, turnig my attention back to my phone.

"So, what are you doing this evening? There isn't a basketball game, so you won't be dancing for us all," Ryan said, playing it cool. He walked around to the couch and sat next to me, crossing his legs.

I felt myself going red in the face.

"Umm. Well...I wasn't planning on anything..." I stuttered, feeling my stomach churn with butterflies.

"Excellent," said Ryan, smoothly. "Would you care to go to dinner with me?"

"Dinner?" I asked, blankly.

Ryan nodded, his golden eyes locking with mine. My heart, like always, was pumping way too quickly.

"Yes, dinner," he said. "Isn't that what most people do for dates? Tell me if I'm mistaken, please, Cecilia."

Date. He called our get-together a date. Oh, dear god...

"Errr, yes. That's what most people do for...uhh...dates," I said, not being able to look at him. "But that won't be much fun for you," I added, knowing that vampires do not eat food.

Ryan smiled at me, resembling an angel. More blood rushed up my cheeks, I could feel it. I turned my head down so I was looking at my black skirt.

"It doesn't matter to me, I don't mind at all." He grinned more, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter madly.

"Sure, then. Dinner sounds good," I said, still not looking at his face.

Ryan laughed.

"Lovely. Would you like to go to Port Angeles? Or perhaps Olympia? Hell, we can even go to Seattle if you wish."

"Anywhere is fine, really," I said too quickly. My heart was still hammering in my chest. How embarrassing, I knew he could hear it...

"You decide and let me know, Cecilia. Really, we can go anywhere," said Ryan, softly.

I couldn't breathe very well.

"Umm. I guess we could go to this cafe that's new," I said, my voice hesitant. "It's just in town."

Ryan smiled once again.

"Of course. We'll leave at six, is that fine with you?"

"Yes, thank you, Ryan."

"Anything for you, Cecilia."

"Oh. My. God."

"I know..."

"Oh. My. God."

"Harper, please..."

"Oh. My. God."

"Can you say anything else besides that?" I spat, feeling annoyed.

"I cannot believe this!" Harper screamed, excitedly. "You're so lucky! All of the girls at school would kill, and I mean kill, to be you right now!"

I was lying on my bed talking to Harper on the phone. I was wearing comfy gray sweats complete with a pink Juicy Couture sweatshirt. Ryan had just asked me an hour ago if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I said yes, of course. We had been going on several dates lately, for nearly two months. I was able to talk to him better now and I my heart was slowly beginning to be tame.

"How did he ask you and when? Give me full details!" shrieked Harper.

"It was about an hour ago. Ryan asked me on the front porch around twilight. It was so embarrassing, he asked my dad permission first to see if it was okay." I smirked, my cheeks blushing pink.

Harper gave out a squeal, sounding like a small child opening a long awaited Christmas present.

"That is so adorable!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. It is," I agreed, sounding cheerful.

"How you visited that Quileute guy lately, Cee?" Harper asked, her voice suddenly very serious.

"No, no. That was just a one time thing. He was just wondering about my Aunt Bella, remember? That was it, nothing more, Harper," I said, shaking my head as rain began to fall from the sky outside.

But as I spoke I remembered that day I had with Jacob Black. It was so easy to be around him after we had talked for a while, all of the intensity was gone. No one in my family knew that I visited him, and I was intending on that to be a secret. I had to admit, I did miss Jacob, even though we spent barely a full day together. It had been almost two months. Most likely Jacob had forgotten about me by now. No, I couldn't think that. I wouldn't think that. Part of me wanted to go see him, to visit him down at La Push. But, however, the other part of me knew that was wrong and a terrible idea. I was now Ryan's girlfriend, I couldn't just turn him down for some guy that I barely knew, that I just heard stories about. Jacob isn't interested in me, why should he be?

That night I had a dream about Jacob Black...

We were at First Beach together. I was locked inside of Jacob's strong arms, feeling warm as a cool wind blew through our hair. A wolf howled in the background. He then held me closer, sensing I was afraid. Jacob calmed me down, whispering my name erotically. I touched the planes of his chest, sighing...

The dream changed. I was with Ryan Middleton...

I was on his back while he was running through a green forest. While running, Ryan was singing to me, my name was in it. It sounded so sweet, so breathtaking. Ryan stopped suddenly. I got off of his back, clinging onto his front. His breath smelled delicious as he looked into my eyes. Ryan pressed his cold, marble lips to my thoart. I touched his dark hair, breathing unevenly...

Oh, no. Damn it.

I was in love with two guys.

I woke up, hysterically. Tears were escaping from the corners of my eyes. I placed my hands over my face. I was a horrible person. This couldn't be happening. I only loved Ryan Middleton...just him...not Jacob Black...

"I heard someone crying..."

I gasped loudly, blood draining from my face. Thunder was roaring outside, lightening flashing, and rain falling rapidly. Father stood in my room. He was across from my bed, wearing a torn expression. How he wished to know what I was thinking...I wasn't easy to read for him, just like Mother. Father came over and sat next to me, taking my hand. He soothed me, calling me by the nickname that he gave me. He had been calling me this name since I was born. It was Miracolo. Miracolo means 'miracle' in Italian. I cried even more now.

Father began to hum my lullaby that he created for me such a long time ago...  
I drifted off into dark dreams, forgetting about my current troubles...

I couldn't sleep well at all now. Her face would always pop into my head. She would grin at me, her emerald eyes would light up. Sometimes I could hear her quietly whisper my name...

I was going crazy, insane. The girl was always on my mind. I try to block her out of my mind, but she never leaves me. Her presence just lingers with me all the time...this has been going on for a really long time now...

Oh, god. I imprinted on the bloodsucker's daughter.

Cecilia Cullen was meant for me.


	13. Comfort

"Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love."

"You are unhappy, Cecilia."

I shivered and gasped as I felt Ryan wrap his too cold arms around my waist. I wasn't expecting that gesture from my new boyfriend of barely two days. That was a little bold of Ryan I thought. But I didn't mind. In my head, I was bursting with sudden joy because Ryan sensed that I was upset. Well, he knew I was. Everyone did. Everyone heard me boo-whoing the night before. Stupid, super sensitive vampire hearing. The glorious feeling of Ryan Middleton grasping onto my lower self lasted for only a few seconds. I went straight back to being sulkly and depressed. I wasn't myself whatsoever. Something was missing. I hated to admit what that something was. Or should I say, who that someone was. I sniffed a little. Ryan tightened his grip on me.

Ryan remained silent for a while. We stood on the porch, watching as the late morning turned into the early afternoon. Light clear rain was falling from the gray sky, recovering from the horrible storm that occured the night before. My eyes felt exhausted. They looked really red and puffy. Embarrassing, much? I looked terrible, the skin on my face paler than usual. Emmett commented that I looked like I had gotten an allergic reaction from eating shelfish. He was trying to make me laugh, but failed miserably. Esme and Mother threw Emmett a look while Father hissed at him. I ignored Emmett. I simply stared out the window, trying to zone everyone out. It didn't work. Evenually, I got up unannounced and started to walk out of the room. I felt eyes pierce through me as I began to exit. Tanya, Irina, and Kate whispered about me on one of the couches, wondering what my problem was. A fresh new batch of wet tears smeared down my face, a pitiful sobbing noise escaped from my weak mouth. The sisters stopped whispering as soon as this happened. I reluctantly sprinted toward the front door and wrenched it open, slamming it with all of my might once I was outside. Then, I collapsed to my knees and began to cry as light raindrops fell from the sky.

I had the sudden urge to go nap. I had the worst night of sleep imaginable. I yawned hugely, covering my mouth. Ryan let one of his hands go from my waist and moved it to my shoulder.

"Do you wish to sleep?" Ryan asked in gentle whisper.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.

"Do you want me to carry you up to your room?"

I stiffened. My room wasn't exactly very tidy at the moment. Esme wasn't going to approve of that. I always kept my room considerablely clean, but recently it had been looking unacceptable, what with clothes and magazines and bras and other random crap nearly all around the floor. Oh, gosh, Dad saw all of that when he came to check on me. How embarrassing, for both me and him. Sigh.

I nodded a no.

"Of course," said Ryan as he was freed my small waist. He kept one hand on my shoulder, though. He turned me around so that I could face him. Ryan had a torn expression on his handsome face. It looked similar to the one Father had worn when he saw me crying. Ryan carefully stroked one of my rosy cheeks with his thumb.

"What is wrong?" His voice was soft with concern.

Ryan's stroking did not help me. I felt a tiny teardrop fall from my right eye, tracing down my face. Ryan whipped it away with his cool thumb. He really wasn't making this easier for me. I wanted to scowl at him and tell him to leave me alone, but that would be rude and I would regret that. Ryan was only trying to make me feel better, like every boyfriend should when his girlfriend is feeling down in the dumps.

"If you want to tell me, go ahead," whispered Ryan, pausing from the soft stroking. He rested his cool thumb on my face. "But if not, that is perfectly fine, Cecilia." Ryan smiled, dazzling me.

"Feeling any better, kiddo?"

I devoured a pint of strawberry flavored ice cream and was finishing off a bag of Doritos. Curled up on the couch, I sat next to Alice while watching a click flick that we found randomly on television. Alice was enjoying herself thoroughly as she painted my toenails a bright blue color as I "Ate my troubles away." That's how Alice put it, anyway. It was just us two while everyone else was out hunting. Actually, Jasper was home. He didn't want to intrude in our girl-ish activities. Jasper stayed with Alice and I for a while just to make me feel content and calm. Father probably demanded him to do this so I wouldn't be upset all night long. The good, happy feeling still lingered with me, and it wasn't because of Jasper's doing.

I sighed as Alice finished painting my left pinky toe. She blew on it a little bit.

"Much better," I admited, tossing a Dorito into my mouth.

And truthfully, I really was.

Alice shot me a radiant smile that reached up to her eyes.

"Excellent!" Alice sang, knowing that she had done her job well. "I told you that all you really needed was some delish comfort food." Alice stuck her tongue out at me. I returned the gesture.

"Oh, yeah, because you know all about comfort food and how it solves every teenage girl's problems," I joked. A strange noise let loose from my thoart. A laugh. "I had such a great date tonight with Ben and Jerry," I added, pointing to the carton of ice cream on the floor, laughter still escaping from my thin lips. "There always here when I need them."

Alice laughed along with me as she rolled her golden eyes. She dipped the brush into the blue polish. I popped another chip into my mouth, munching and crunching contently.

"You're back to yourself for sure, Cecilia. Won't you tell me what was wrong?" Alice added, abruptly looking serious. She started painting one of my toes again. "You've got me very worried ever since you've stopped appearing in my mind..." she trailed off, concentrating on the tiny nail brush in her fragile fingers that moved lightly on my middle nail.

Alice wasn't able to have visions about me and that included me anymore. This wasn't explainable. None us understood why. Father was exceptionally nervous about me deceasing from Alice's head. He cared about my safety so much that it should be illegal. Father worries himself sick over the littlest scratch or ache that I get. Mom worries, too. Once I graduated from school, they wouldn't have to worry so much. I'll be one of them. I'll be a blood thirsty, dazzlingly beautiful vampire. I'll truly be part of the Cullen family.

I grimanced. I couldn't tell Alice the truth behind my meloncholy mood. My secret love triangle that I resolved. I knew who I should belong to. No one would know about that incident besides me, myself, and I. It was silent between Alice and I, the only noise came from the movie that was playing on the plasma screen TV. Alice continued to paint my toenails, waiting anxiously for my response to her question. She let me take my time, which was kind of her.

"You don't have to tell me, Cee," Alice said.

By the sound of Alice's soprano voice, I knew instantly that she meant that. She looked up from my foot and gave me a quick smile, then returned to tending my bright blue toenails.


	14. First Kiss

"Kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases." - Chinese Proverb

"Cee! This is exciting! Oh, my god, what if -what if- Ryan, you know, goes for-"

"Harper, not on my watch."

Blood rushed up into my cheeks terribly with chagrin. I hid my face into a pillow from the couch, wishing not to believe that my dad had walked in on us in the living room. More so, I couldn't believe that Harper actually was going to say _that_. Dad wasn't really that fond of Harper. On the contary, it seemed that he wanted to kill Harper on some occasions. Dad thought that she was absurd and way too annoying. Yet, Father did try to like Harper because she was one of my very best friends.

_"_Just joking, Edward." I could tell that Harper was rolling her eyes by the sound of her sudden persnickety voice.

"You have no idea how excellent that is to hear," growled Father. He gave me a sharp look. It seemed to read don't-even-think-about-it. I rolled my eyes at him. Father knew me better than that.

"Ex-cell-en-tay," whispered Harper with her amazingly good fake Spanish accent. Air blew from my mouth and then came through my lips. I started laughing like a maniac, digging my face deeper into the fluffy pillow that I had clutched in my hands. Harper snorted and landed on my side, dying of laughter like myself. All of my embarrassment washed away at that point.

Ryan and I were sitting together next to the small river by my house. It was night time, very quiet, very still, and very romantic. We both sat on an old worn blanket, staring out at the sky above us. Ryan had his arm tightly wrapped around my shoulders, my head leaning on one side of his marble, granite neck. He had been showing me the stars, naming them with ease, like he had done it so many times before. I felt, well, comfortable with him. There was not an ounce of worry in my stomach when Ryan was touching me. It was all so relaxed now.

After exploring the stars, we were silent for a while. I was feeling sleepy and tired, but also extremely content just because I was with Ryan. He was all I was thinking about. I had no second thoughts anymore.

I laid my back down on the blanket, sighing as my head landed softly on the comfortable material. I shut my wary eyes as the wind blew gently with a lulling feel.

Suddenly, a small gust of cool breath touched my face. My eyes fluttered open instantly, finding that Ryan was close to me. In fact, his perfectly anguler nose was an inch away from mine. His hands were on either side of my face. Ryan's breath was slow and even, his golden eyes gleaming in the moonlight as they locked with mine. I caught my breath quickly as it started to slip away. My heart accelurated rapidly, pumping blood at an unnatural speed. Ryan whispered my name, saying it as if it were a precious gem that people would die for. His posh face moved closer to mine. Closer, closer, closer...

Our lips were almost touching. I closed my eyes, fearing that they would roll to the back of my skull. I didn't want Ryan to see that.

Ryan once again whispered my name. Taking a chance, I was praying that my eyes could control themselves, I opened them, staring up into his. Daringly, I carefully placed a hand into his perfectly styled dark hair, touching it's softness. I pulled Ryan's head down more, so that our lips could finally meet...

And when they did, after daydreaming about this moment, I thought that my whole being was melting, like the Wicked Witch of the West when she got water poured on her by Dorothy...

Ryan's lips, cold and hard, brushed against mine in such a way that it should qualify as an art. I parted my own slightly, not wanting to make this even harder for him. Plus, I did not want to overdue my very first kiss. Ryan's delicious breath entered my mouth for a brief moment. His lips grew suddenly taut and then dissappeared from mine. In fact, I didn't feel anything at all. I didn't feel his presence anymore...

Then, it hit me.

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no...

Ryan left. I was completely alone. My hand was stupidly hanging up in mid-air, my lips parted, my green eyes closed. Rejection and hurt rushed through my body like a tidalwave...


	15. Memories, Part 1

"It always amazes me how a baby can take a normal adult and turn him into a babbling idiot." - MASH

"Smile."

I snapped a picture of Edward holding our daughter, Cecilia. I laughed at the photo as it popped up onto the camera screen. Edward was grinning his flawless crooked smile while our eighteen-month-old looked dazed and confused, her short bob of brown, curly hair sprung in nearly every direction. We were all together in the meadow, the sun shining down on us, making mine and Edward's skin dazzle and sparkle. We were visiting Forks just for the day. Nobody knew that we were here.

"I'm keeping this one," I laughed as Edward walked over to me, Cecilia hitched on his side.

I showed Edward the photo on the camera, smiling up at him. He chuckled softy, showing off his white teeth. Cecilia looked at the picture as well, still looking dazed.

"Do you think she approves?" I asked, jokingly.

Edward turned his head to Cecilia. She gazed up at him, her emerald eyes twinkling. I smiled. They both wore the exact same serious visage. Edward cracked a grin abruptly. He bent down and kissed Cecilia's pale forehead, causing our daughter to finally smile. Quickly, I snapped a photo of this scene with the camera.

"I think that she is undecided," Edward chuckled, twirling one of Cecilia's curls.

"Yes," Cecilia said, her voice very meek and quiet.

"Yes, darling?" said Edward, softly.

"Yes." Cecilia looked up at him with a staid expression. I smiled and with difficultly held in laughter.

"Do you like the picture?"

"Yes."

Edward kissed Cecilia again, this time on her rosy cheek.

"Me, too, darling," Edward whispered, lovingly.

We laid down on the soft grass, Cecilia between Edward and I. She looked inturiged and confused because of our skin dazzling like diamonds. Cecilia would sometimes touch one of our arms, feeling how cold and hard we were. Edward and I were quiet, simply watching our daughter. She would from time to time say small words that she was hooked on for the month. That month her favorite words were moo, yes, and, Jazz, which was Jasper's nickname. Whenever a word would slip from her petit mouth, she would look at first me and then to Edward. Cecilia seemed nervous, probably afraid that she said the word wrong. We would both smile at her, telling her that she was indeed correct. Evenually, after lying down comfortably for nearly over an hour, Cecilia closed her emerald green eyes. Edward began to hum our daughter her lullaby, which he had composed when she was born. He touched her curls lightly, twirling them once again with his fingers. In a matter of minutes our little girl was out like a light. Edward and I continued to stare at her, listening to her tiny heart beat and her soft breath come out of her pink lips.

"I think we should leave," whispered Edward. "We can bring her back tomorrow, maybe. I think we can manage one more day...we can find a hotel somewhere."

With that, both of us got up from the grass covered ground. Carefully, I picked up my sleeping daughter. Without waking her, I cradled her closely in my hard arms.

"Do you want to run with her?" I asked Edward, knowing that I was always nervous when I ran with my little Cecilia in my arms.

"Only if you wish me to," Edward responded.

Cecilia left me and was with Edward now. He carried her in such a way...so carefully, so gently, so lovingly...I guess in other words, so fatherly.

Edward had Cecilia's face burried into his chest. He held the back of her head securely, his long fingers tangled in her brunette curls. It was adorable, whenever Edward would run with Cecilia, he would hum to her a lullaby. It calmed her. She use to hate running with us (well, running with me, actually. Figures. Of course only me). I'm not sure how many tears she had shed over that. But now, however, she seems more relaxed.

When we finally reached the Volvo, Cecilia fluttered her emerald eyes open, staring into Edward's chest. She gave out a tiny sigh with content, closing her eyes once again, drifting off into sleep. Cecilia whispered "Daddy" before she was fully asleep, making Edward smile his crooked smile and chuckle softly.


	16. Sorry

"Forgiveness does not mean compromising. Let's forgive and forget and solve this African debt, just like the Chesire Cat, who says 'Meow! You're running out of time!'" - Samantha James, "Just Friends"

"Cecilia...?"

I turned my head sharply over towards where Ryan's voice was coming from. He was hiding somewhere in the forest, shielded by trees. Tears were dranning out of my eyes, my face feeling flushed and red. I had been sobbing for quite some time now. I was dismal, joyless, demented, sad, livid, dreary, rabid, depressed, mad, outraged, melancholy, enraged, miserable, distraught, provoked, angry...

In other words, I was rejected.

"W-w-what?" I sputtered, weakly. I struggled speaking. I could feel my voice slowly cracking in my thoart.

Ryan hesitated as he walked out from behind the darkened trees. His posh, handsome presence gleamed and shimmered as the moon's light washed down on his flawless self.

"I'm...I'm..." Ryan stuttered, not looking at me.

I waited, tears streaming down my cheeks still. Heartbreak and false hope flowed through me.

"I'm...sorry," began Ryan, his voice sounding pitiful with regret. "I am so sorry, Cecilia. You have no idea...our kiss...our kiss was harder than I expected and...and...and..." he choked, popping his head up.

Ryan's eyes gazed into my stained ones. His tightened and then spread wide open.

"You're crying!" Ryan's face fell, rushing over to me.

No shit, Sherlock.

At that overly tortured moment, I wanted to say that vulgar phrase to my flamboyant boyfriend. Usually, I would never wish to say anything such as that to anybody. Especially not to anyone that I felt so passionately about. Definately not. But at the time, I wasn't myself, I wasn't Cecilia Cullen. I didn't know who I was. But who could blame me? My own boyfriend didn't want me anymore. Ryan didn't want to kiss me...

In a flash, Ryan was by my side once again. Without thinking, I fell limply onto his bone-crushing hard side. Ryan caught me, attaching his arms around my back. It was a sign of comfort, of how sorry he was for hurting my feelings. I was letting out loud sniffs and cries while thick, wet teardrops ran down my rosy cheeks.

"When are you getting turned?" Ryan asked suddenly. I stiffened, my crying ceasing quickly. The sound of his voice...it wasn't right. He abruptly did not sound like himself. Ryan's new voice was deeper, dark, and...well...kind of frightening.

"W-w-what?" I said, my voice cracking again.

"Did I stutter?" Ryan snapped, harshly. This was really unlike him."When are you getting turned, Cecilia? When are you getting turned into a vampire?" Ryan repeated, this time a tad bit more darker. He was being way too assurtive.

"W-when I-I-I g-g-raduate," I struggled to say, gulping a hard ball of saliva in my tired thoart.

I heard Ryan growl, his chest rumbling. I closed my emerald eyes, fearing my boyfriend for a few moments.

What was he going to do to me? Did he only want me if I were a vampire like himself and the rest of my family? Was I not good enough for Ryan in my human form? Did he suddenly find me ugly and plain and unattractive? Mixed emotions and thoughts flew through my aching body. I couldn't take it. I didn't like it. Not at all. Everything was going so perfectly before, but now...now it was all ruined.

"When you're eighteen?" Ryan whispered, this time in a calm manner.

"Y-y-yes."

We were both silent for a long time. Forever, it seemed to be for me at least. I wasn't sure about Ryan. He still held onto me, which was nice. Evenually Ryan started rocking the two of us back and forth, back and forth...

"I'm so sorry," Ryan whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling. "I'm being horrible to you. You're so beautiful...you've no idea, Cecilia..."

"Ryan," I moaned, my cheeks horribly stained from old teardrops.

"I love you...I can't believe that I hurt your precious feelings...what a monster I am..."

I froze in Ryan's arms, my jaw slightly dropping.

Ryan Middleton said that he loved me...

But why wasn't I melting over this? Why didn't I care?

Something was not right. Not right at all.

Ryan pulled my face up to his so that we could make eye contact. His cold lips crushed with pressure against my warm ones, knocking the breath out of my lungs. I wasn't expecting that Ryan would ever kiss me again, I mean, who would?

Our second kiss only lasted about half a second. After it was through, Ryan gazed down at me, his eyes wild with thirst for my crimson blood. I evenually caught my breath back with much difficulty.

"One day, we can be together forever," Ryan whispered with a somewhat erotic voice.


	17. Lying

"You know you love someone when the mere thought of losing them brings you to tears."

Ryan and I sat together at the bar in the kitchen, the night sky peeking out from the windows. I was eating some cold cereal for dinner, not feeling very hungry. I was wearing a too big t-shirt that use to belong to Emmett and some lumberjack sleeping pants. I could feel my eyes drooping as I fed myself the circular shaped cereal from a spoon. I was so tired, after all, it had been a long day. Ryan and I went for a visit to Port Angeles, just the two of us. All was forgotten about what happened when he kissed me for the first time, I really didn't think about it that much. Our day was full of enjoyment. Ryan bought me a lot of clothes and some shoes...well, lots of shoes, actually.

Ryan gazed out one of the windows, the look on his face letting me know that he was bored out of his mind. I had to admit, me eating breakfast for dinner wasn't exactly that interesting.

"Thanks for everything today, Ryan," I said, after chewing and swallowing my cereal. "You really didn't have to buy me anything."

Ryan shot his head over to me, a dazzling grin dancing across his lips.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure," he purred.

With that said, Ryan leaned in forward and planted a small kiss on the side of my face. He placed one of his cool hands on the nape of my neck. I blushed furiously, my cheeks turning a vibrant red color.

I felt guilty about lying to my family, but the deed had to be done. I couldn't take it any longer. I had finally cracked. If I told them the truth...then I didn't know what the outcome to that would be. Fights and agruments and silent treatments and hate and tears (from only me) would break out. Maybe even a war. I hated to think of that, though. That was a stretch, but who knows? Werewolves and vampires just don't apparently mix well...

Why so prejudice? Because they thought the other type smelled bad? Jealousy of fighting skills? I didn't understand...

"Thanks, Jade. I owe you one."

I opened the door of Jade's car, my heart beating hard and quick against my chest. I could feel warm blood pumping rapidly in my purple colored veins on my arms, which were covered with gooseflesh. I could not believe that I was really doing this after I had decided my descison weeks and weeks ago. Why was I doing this to myself?

"No problem, Cee. Just call when you're ready for me to pick you up," said Jade."Audrey and I have got you covered, no worries." She touched my arm lightly, giving me a reassuring smile. Jade right now reminded me of a mother who was trying to calm down her nervous child.

I struggled to smile back. The corners of my mouth lifted up slightly. I got out of the car then, waving at Jade. She waved back, the reassuring smile still planted on her lips.

I walked on First Beach, trying to figure out where I should go. I tried to remember the steps and directions from last time's visit. I needed to find a small red house that was somewhere in the green forest. I noticed that I wasn't alone on the crescent shaped beach. A couple that looked to be La Push locals were standing together, their shoe covered feet in the gray water. The boy was tall with short cropped hair, while the girl had long, dark hair that blew softly in the wind. The guy had his arm around his petit girlfriend. I hatched an idea once my eyes laid on them. Maybe the couple would know where I could find the house. It was worth a shot. I walked over to them, hearing the girl giggle at something amusing her boyfriend had said. He looked down at her with total admiration and desire, his dark eyes lit up at her sight. It was like he knew that she was the one for him. They reminded me of how my parents look at each other.

"Excuse me?" I said, timidly, feeling slightly awkward. I didn't want to disturb their date. I was about two feet away from the couple.

The couple turned their heads to see who was talking to them. The guy's eyes popped wide open for a moment, then he relaxed quickly. Maybe this guy knows who I am, I remember thinking to myself.

"Hey, what's up?" greeted the boy. He was then fully facing me, so was the girl. The boyfriend still had his arm around her.

"Hi." I smiled a little, trying to relax and play it cool. "Do you think you guys could help me out?"

"Sure, no problem," said the girl in a friendly voice. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. "What do you need?"

"Do either of you know Jacob Black?" I asked, my heart pumping furiously once again.

The girl looked up at her boyfriend, her face hopeful and bright. He didn't glance down at her. Unlike his girlfriend, he wore an expression that looked disappointed.

"Yeah, we know him," said the guy, his expression and tone of voice matching.

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Uh-huh, we're good friends with him. Do you want us to take you to his house?" asked the girl, smiling widely at me.

"Please," I responded, grinning.

"Follow us."

The girl grabbed her boyfriend's hand, pulling him along behind her. He still did not look very pleased. I wondered why. As instructed, I followed along behind the couple, the girlfriend in the lead, clutching on tightly to the boy's huge hand.

"I'm Claire, by the way," she said when we were in the green covered forest. "And this is my Quil."

The girl named Claire said her boyfriend's name with such adoration that it was almost sickening. The boy smiled finally, giving her an appraising, loving glance. I knew them at once. Mom told me about how Jacob's friend called Quil imprinted on a two year old. If my calculations were correct, the little girl was seventeen now.

"I'm Cecilia."

"We know," said Claire, giving me a wink.

Quil shot her a look of warning, his eyebrows pulling together slightly. Claire ignored him as she lead the way in the green forest. She was grinning a little bit for some reason.

"Here we are," announced Claire a while later, pointing at the small, shabby, red house.

A lump formed in my thoart. I swallowed it down with difficulty. Butterflies were churning like crazy in my stomach.

"Thank you so much," I struggled to say.

"Our pleasure," Claire said, throwing her arms around Quil's waist.

"We'll see you around, I guess," added Quil, his big palms on Claire's back.

"Bye."

As they turned to leave, I heard Claire whispering to Quil. I couldn't make out what exactly she was saying, but I knew it was nothing back stabbing or rude. She sounded very excited and giddy in a hushed voice.

I took many deep breaths as I knocked on the front door to the house. The butterflies in my stomach were moving frantically.

Then suddenly, there he was, shirtless might I add, in front of me. His russet face looked drawned and colorless, as if he were sick. His hair was shaggier and much longer than the last time I had seen it. He really did not look healthy at all. He looked like he was in pain. A deep, horrible pain. A small, flabbergasted sound came out unintentionally from me. I covered my mouth, shutting myself up. When his eyes locked with mine, they, like Quil's, popped open.

"Cecilia?" Jacob asked, his husky voice sounding utterly surprised.

"Hello, Jacob," I said. I noticed that the color in his face was slowly returning. How strange.

"What's wrong?" He sounded and looked alert. Why would he think something was wrong? Did I really look that nervous to him? Ugh.

"No, no, nothing is wrong," I said at once. I hugged my arms around myself, trying to remain sane. "I'm perfectly fine, but you don't look like you are." I scanned him from his feet to his head. "Are you ill? No offense, but you look horrible."

Jacob ran his long fingers through his hair. He bit his lip.

"Nah, I'm not sick," he answered.

"Oh, well...that's good to hear."

"What's up then, if nothing's wrong?" asked Jacob, his voice hard.

I looked down to the earth, hesitating with what I was planning on saying. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"I just, er, I just...I just wanted to come see you. To see how you were doing, what you were up to lately." I felt my cheeks blush pink and the corners of my mouth twitch up into a small smile. "To be honest," I continued, looking down onto the ground. I took another deep breath. "I've missed you."

I took my glance away from the ground and focused it on him. Jacob looked surprised by what I had just said, his thick black brows furrowing together. He let out a strong sigh.

"I've missed you, too, actually."

My insides were dancing the tango when Jacob told me that.


	18. Visit

"Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same."

"Tell me about the pack."

"Is it that interesting to you, Cecilia?"

"Yes. Tell me all of the gossip."

Jacob and I had been hanging out for a few hours, the two of us sitting together in his small living room. The tiny television was on, it's reception was not as good as the one at home and the picture was sort of fuzzy looking. Like I really cared, though. We hadn't been watching it. I wasn't even sure why Jacob turned it on in the first place. Just like last time's visit, both of us were comfortable talking to each other. I don't even think we had a moment of silence. It was kind of embarassing, I was just rambling on and on. I wasn't ever like that. For the first time since our friendship began, I feared that Harper had finally rubbed off on me. It was like I was a different person with Jacob. I was feeling happy. Very happy. It seemed that Jacob was feeling that way as well. He no longer looked sick for some strange reason. All of the color was back on his cheerful face.

"Currently, nothing scandelous is happening," Jacob told me, throwing his arm behind the sofa. "Sorry to disappoint you," he added, grinning. "It's been pretty boring lately."

I faked a sigh.

"Drat," I snarled as Jacob went along with my teasing. "I was hoping for a juicy story."

Jacob laughed huskily at my bad acting. I smiled at him. I really liked hearing his laughter for some reason.

"When do you guys have meetings? Are they daily?" I asked, curiously.

"We don't have them as much as we use to, unless we think something suspecious is going on. That hasn't happened in a while," Jacob explained, shrugging a little at me. "So, how is it living with a bunch of blo--vampires." Jacob grimanced I noticed.

"I suppose just like living with a normal family," I said, giving a shrug. "Except for running for dear life whenever you spill a drop of blood," I joked. Jacob didn't laugh, his face looking abruptly serious.

"That's what you have to do?" he snarled, lowly. "Run? You have to run whenever you start to bleed in front of them? Because they lose control and come after you, wanting a taste? "

I shook my head furiously while he was speaking. Jacob got the wrong idea. God, I was pretty bad at joking.

"I don't really run away. And no, they don't come after me," I explained, hurridly.

Jacob relaxed a bit.

"Whose the Beta in the pack?" I asked out of the blue, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

Jacob snorted. Good, the tension disappeared and was gone.

"You sound like Bella," he said, rolling his dark eyes at me. I shrugged.

"Well, she is my mother, Jacob," I pointed out.

"True," Jacob agreed. "To answer your question, Seth is the Beta."

I gave out a guffaw and smiled hugely. Father and Seth became close back in the day. My dad thought that Seth had a very sincre mind, very thoughtful.

"Seth is the _Beta_!" I cackled, pulling my legs up onto the couch. I hugged my arms around them recklessly. Jacob rolled his eyes at me again.

"Did I make a bad decision or something?"

"No! Of course not!" I explained, still flashing him a smile. "Seth is great!"

"You don't even know him, Cecilia," laughed Jacob.

"But I have heard some stories about him. Has he imprinted on anyone?"

"Nope," answered Jacob, quickly.

"What about you?" I asked, feeling curious again.

Jacob's russet lips pursed while his jaw clenched. Instantly, I felt awkwardness creep up on me. I shouldn't have asked that question. It was probably pretty personal to someone who has done it. I felt my face go blank as I stared at Jacob, awaiting his answer. I had obviously offended Jacob. I could tell by the look of his sudden tortured face.

"No" Was Jacob's answer, his voice sounding both aggravated and a little bit frightening.

Why was I getting the drift that Jacob was lying to me?


	19. Sleepover

Sleepover

"No man is a failure who has friends." _- _Clarence, "It's a Wonderful Life"

"Do you really have to go?"

"I really do."

Jacob and I stood together at the spot where Jade would be picking me up. The two of us had been talking and laughing for hours, enjoying each other's company. It was like we had known one another forever. Like we were really good friends. Best friends even. I had no desire whatsoever to leave La Push, but the sky was turning a dark blue color indicating that it was nearly night time and that I should get going back home. Jake wasn't thrilled that I had to leave him. He slouched as he walked with me past the tall trees in the old forest. Jacob did not make much eye contact with me either, as if he didn't want me to see the disappointment in his native eyes.

"I'll come back to visit you, Jacob. Don't worry," I told Jacob, quietly with reassurance. "I'll sneak out again."

Jacob grinned a little. He finally looked down upon me fully for the first time since we left his house, his eyes full of mourn and sorrow. It was pitiful, a little pathetic even. The color that returned to Jacob's face earlier that day slowly disappeared. Odd. How strange. I didn't know what to make of this.

"When?" Jacob choked.

"As soon as I can. I promise you, Jake."

"Emmett!" Harper shrieked, her voice shrill and her eyes wide with excitement. "Come give me a big bear hug!"

Rosalie scrowled at Harper from the living room, not bothering to come greet my friends. Alice and I were hosting a sleepover, like we did nearly every weekend. Esme and Mother set up four beds in my room, one for every girl. I always felt bad for Alice during the actual sleeping part of the party. She just had to lay on her provided bed and close her eyes, pretending to sleep.

Emmett rolled his eyes at Harper. In an instant, she was tossed up by Emmett and then was caught in his giant arms. Harper let out a dog like yelp while giggling like a maniac. Rosalie turned her head away from our crowd. I heard her let out a low hiss. I laughed. Emmett was surely going to get it.

"Emmett, try not to break Harper, honey," said Esme in a stern motherly tone. She walked out from what looked to be the kitchen, a gardening magazine clutched in her hands.

Emmett looked down to the floor, acting like a little kid getting caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. He literally dropped Harper to her feet, making Esme give him a look of disbelief and somewhat terror. Emmett grabbed her before Harper's feet landed on the floor, holding her still in front of his large torso.

"Sorry, Mom," Emmett said, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes at my fake big brother. "Harper is just fun to play with," he added, sheepishly.

I bet Rose loved hearing that. Ha.

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen!" greeted Harper. She held her head straight, wobbling a little from dizziness.

"Is Dr. Cullen home?" asked Jade, a purple bag hanging limply over her boney shoulders. Audrey stood next to her, looking like a mini version of Jade. You could really tell that they were sisters when they were near one another, but it was so obvious that Jade was older. She was a Senior like Emmett and Dan while the rest of us were young Sophmores.

"Yes, for once he is," laughed Esme, a smile dancing across her lips.

"We'll be sure to say hello," Audrey said, politely. Alice was plopped on top of Audrey's back, smiling into her striaght black hair.

Us girls were chilling out in my room. I had my stereo blasting some bubble gum pop music (much to my father's distaste) while we all read gossip and fashion magazines, eating take-out from La Bella Italia that Esme and Mom picked up for us. We all waited patiently for Alice to do our hair, thinking about how we wanted it for the evening. I was relaxing and lounging on the rugged covered floor next to Jade, flipping through a new copy of Vogue while stuffing my mouth with delish pasta. Harper sat on her individaul bed, eating her take-out from a stirofoam box while it was her turn for Alice to do her hair. She was putting Harper's auburn locks into two french braids. Audrey painted Jade's nails a dark purple color that Alice had found somewhere stashed away in one of her many cosmetic cabinets here at home.

"So," began Jade, turning her head to me. "Where's your boyfriend tonight?"

"I bet you can guess," I told her.

"Clubbing? Dancing at the disco?" suggested Harper while pasta was stuffed in her mouth. The rest of us made grossed out noises, turning our glances away from Harp.

"Ah, Harper, come on. Chew with your mouth closed," Audrey mildly scolded at her. She gave her a disgusted look as the rest of us started to laugh at Harp's childish act. We all thought of Audrey as the mother in our clique, while Harper was titled the teenage girl that got kicked out by Peter Pan from Neverland.

Harper swallowed her Italian food in one gulp just to annoy Audrey, a sly smile spreading across her fat lips. This made us all stare at her in horror and shocked astonishment. Alice even stopped braiding her hair, her pixie-like face priceless. If I had my camera handy, I would have surely taken a picture of my posed cousin to back on at laugh at.

Audrey simply shook her head.

"Only you could do that without choking."

I gave out a booming snort, throwing my head into my lap. I heard Alice's small giggles that I overshadowed my way too loud laughter. If it were possible, I would probably be giving my father and Esme headaches. Jade and Audrey soon after joined in on laughing, their nearly identical faces shinning with braod grins.

"Nice," I laughed, gaining back control as I was turning to the next page of Vogue magazine clutched in my palms.

"Are some of your family going camping with your friends again, Cecilia? Ryan's bound to be with them if that is the case," said Audrey, who recovered from the bad case of the giggles. She was beginning to touch up one of Jade's purple nails with clear gloss.

"Yes," Alice answered for me, finishing up Harper's french braids. "They all are, except for my Aunt Esme and Edward."

Harper let out a sigh. I groaned with chagrin.

"Ah, Edward," cooed Harper, sounding exhilarated and out of breath.

Alice and I all rolled our eyes at one another. Harper was the only one of my friends who freely admitted that she had a huge crush on all of the men in my family. I felt uncomfortable whenever she would croon over them. This was mainly because I knew that they could hear Harp's gooey lovesick comments with their super sensitive ears. I knew that Jade and Audrey thought that they were very attractive, but they never really said anything about them. Well, in front of me and Alice, anyway.

"You know it's never going to work between you two," sighed Jade, dramatically.

"If only, if only," Harp crooned, placing one of her hands underneath her round chin.

I tried to restrain myself from making sick choking noises. I was positively sure that Alice was doing the same.

Just then, three sharp raps came from the door.

"Come in."

Father pulled the door open, a dazzling smile planted on his lips. Harper nearly passed out once she saw my handsome father. I even noticed that Jade and Audrey looked slightly in awe at my dad's presence.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted, playing along that he was my future uncle.

"Bored?" Alice asked, smiling. "You could stay with us, you know."

"Hello," my father said, velvetly. "I will have to pass on that invitation. Tempting, though, Alice. I don't really think that I need my face done tonight."

Just then Father gave me a smirk, knowing how I love when Alice's gives me facials. I shrugged at him, pushing my top and bottom lips into my mouth.

"How are you ladies this evening?" questioned Father, in a way that would probably make any girl croon and sigh at with total love sickness.

"Perfectly wonderful," Harper sighed, her eyes wide while her face looked to be melting.

Dad chuckled a little, making my friends look like they were on the verge of swooning. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Alice was tutting to herself. Jade composed herself quickly, probably remembering that she was already taken by Dan.

"I just came up to tell you girls that I made some, err...desserts." Father bit his lip near the end of his sentence. I could not help but blush.

"Really?" questioned Audrey, sounding a little surprised in her meek voice.

"Yes," answered Dad, uneasy, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Food Network?" asked Jade, shyly giving Father a hesitant smile.

My dad nodded at her, grinning back, his face glowing with admiration. Jade was doing a pretty good job of controling herself I thought.

"Of course."

Alice laughed in her soprano like voice. Father ignored her.

"You're a really excellent cook," complimented Audrey, happily.

Father gave her an appraising glance.

"Thank you, Audrey. They are downstairs in the kitchen sitting on the bar. Might I suggest that you girls eat them now before they all go cold."

With that, my father gave us one more smile (which would most likely put my besties into daze). He then turned to me, giving me a look that read "What's with them?" as he closed the door gently. Harper let out a huge laugh, covering her face with her hands.

"Edward is _so_ maninine!" Harper screeched, loudly. "I _love_ it!"

The rest of us stared at each other blankly as Harper howled like a dog with uncontrolable laughter. Alice giggled to herself, knowing the answer right away. Harp must have made up the word on the spot, we had never heard it before. This was a norm for her.

"'Maninine'...?" asked Alice, cocking her head to the side. "What does that mean?"

Once Harper was able to get herself together (it took a about two and a half minutes, that is my guesstimation, anyway), she took a deep breath and started to explain what this new vocabulary word meant.

"It means that Edward is very manly, but can be feminine at times!" answered Harper.

I bet Father loved hearing that one.


	20. Suspicions

Suspicions

"If you follow only one rule, let it be this one: Be yourself. The really strong boy-girl relationships are based on what people really are, not on what they pretend to be."

I collasped like a lifeless ragdoll onto one of the couches in the living room. I was feeling completely worn out and on the borderline of being dead. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Jasper was staring at me with an eyebrow cocked, a dull expression on his face. After so many years of dance, he was use to my actions after practices. I noticed that most of the member's of Tanya's coven were sitting in the room, excluding my boyfriend, thankfully. I actually would be embarrassed if he saw me in this horrible, disgusting state. They looked at me oddly; I even heard Conrad and Will snicker. Currently, I didn't care that they were laughing at me. After greeting Jasper, Alice skipped over to the couch, giving me a look of disgust. I heard her click her tongue.

"You're going to stain the sofa if you lay there any longer, Cecilia," she snapped.

"You don't know that for sure, Alice," I moaned.

"It's just an assumtion," snapped Alice, bitterly.

I groaned as I was stretching my arms up to the white ceiling. Alice was still pretty annoyed because I wasn't in her visions anymore. My biceps and triceps ached like the rest of my sore body. I gave out a small cry of pain. Alice and I just finished Dance Team practice. It had lasted a fair few hours after school had let out. Alice, of course, was in perfect condition. I looked so gross compared to my posed cousin. I didn't enjoy it much today, because all during reherseal I was only thinking about my plans for later that night. I was going to La Push to hang out with Jacob Black. I had been down to La Push over ten times and still had not been caught.

"Come on, let me help you get up," said Alice.

Alice didn't let me respond. Quickly, she got me back onto my sore feet. Mom rushed to me with a square bottle of fancy island water from the cold refridgerator while I was still in the living room. She told Alice that I could rest for a while on the couch, knowing that I was not ready yet to walk. My mother sat next to me, smoothing back my sweaty hair gently, a small smile on her dazzling face. The coldness of her stone hands also cooled me off. Evenually, Alice and Mother then walked me to my room so that I could clean up. We passed by Emmett, who laughed at me. Rosalie was with him, too. She gave me a look of disgust.

Once I got to my room I took a freezing cold shower. The bones in my body became less achey. After shampooing, rinsing, and repeating, I blowdried my brunette locks while listening to some rap song that was playing on the radio. By the time my hair was managable again, my body felt normal. I threw on a short sleeved pink blouse and my very favorite pair of skinny jeans. One of my many pairs of Chanel flats covered my feet. I brushed my cheeks with blush and lightly applied some dark liner on my eyes, complete with mascara and smooth eyeshadow. I examined my presence in a full length mirror, deciding that I looked decent enough to go out.

I headed downstairs, clutching tightly onto the railings like I was suppose to. I found that Ryan was standing in front of the last step. He wore a wary smile as he gazed up at me. I returned his gesture, but with a little more enthusiasum. Once I reached the second to final step, Ryan's hands wound themselves around my hips. My boyfriend picked me up quickly. I let out a gasp. Before I could count to two my feet were on the ground floor. Ryan's lanky arms were holding onto my slender body with eagerness. I looked up at his face with a surprised expression, which he chuckled at. Ryan held me so tight that it was embarrassing. On other occasions I wouldn't mind his unuasual wonderful gesture, but my family was here...probably in the general area...

"You look very lovely."

"Thanks. You're squeezing the living devil out of me." Nah, not really, but he had to stop this.

"Why must you tempt me so?" Ryan asked in a purr, ignoring me completely.

My boyfriend gently bent his head down and kissed my temple. I felt my lips twist and my eyes tighten in disaproval of his actions. Now was not the time. Besides, wasn't I too much for him to handle?

"Jade's tonight?" questioned Ryan while his cool lips traced down my cheek.

"And Audrey's," I added. My voice sounded so awkward. "I think my body's breaking." Again, he ignored me, his kiss moving lower and lower. Could he tell that I was lying...?

"You visit those girls a lot. However, you do not spend time with me as much as you use to." Ryan was at my jaw now.

"Jake!" I called while rapping on his front door for the fifth time. "Open up! Are you home? _Jacob!" _I was being far too impatient, but I was excited.

The shabby door finally whirled open. I gasped, a sheepish smile dancing across my lips as I looked up at Jake. He was wearing some grease stained jeans and a white colored t-shirt. A huge grin was on my friend's face when he looked down upon me. I knew that I was just a David compared to a huge Galiath whenever I was around Jake, but as he stared downward, I felt even more ridiculously short. Jacob would tease me by calling me a munchkin.

"Hey, Fish Biscuit," said Jacob in his usual friendly voice.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What did you just call me?" I questioned.

Jacob chuckled a thoarty chuckle, still smiling at me.

"I believe that I just called you Fish Biscuit."

"Um, can I ask you why you called me that?" I asked, sounding awkward.

"Remember when we first met," Jacob began to explain. "Your friend, ahhh...what's-her-name? Like Harphead or something?" Jake shrugged, the look of confusion on his face expressing that he really didn't care.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's Harper."

"Whatever. Anyway, she was gonna make fish biscuits, remember?" Jake said, allowing me inside his house. I walked in, settling myself on the couch in his living room. "Do you like them or something, Cee? No offense, but they sound really sick." Jacob faked a heavy shudder.

"I haven't tried one. Ew, they _do _sound really awful," I laughed as Jacob plopped himself next to me. My eyes lingered to the space in front of me, finding that the crappy television wasn't there anymore. There wasn't anything in it's place.

"What happened to your TV, Jake?" I asked, my eyes wandering around to try and find it. Maybe he moved it or something.

Jacob bit his lip, his eyes turning tight.

"Did you fight Paul or something?" I suggested with sarcasam in my tone.

"How'd you know?" Jacob's expression was dumbstruck with surprised shock, his face looking abruptly very uncomfortable.

"I'm just an excellent guesser," I mused, feeling curious. "What did you guys brawl over?"

"Uhhh...it was really stupid..."

Jake put his large hand on the back of his neck, massaging it as if he had too much stress in that area. I didn't understand why he was acting this way. I figured that the pack got into stupid fights over food or whatever; Mom told me a few years ago I remember that they usually did. So, why was Jacob so uncomfortable suddenly? Did he not want me to know that the guys in his pack have stupid challenges over snack cakes and cans of lemon lime flavored soda? Ridiculous. I could handle that. Maybe he just didn't want to tell me because I was of the female gender. Well, that was just silly.

"Chips?" I guessed. "Was it over chips?" I repeated lamely.

Jacob's face immediantely relaxed, his hand continued to rub the nape of his big neck.

"Sure," said Jake. The sound of his voice was uneasy, filled with a hint of relieve. "Something like that."

"You should get a new television, you need to know what's going on outside of La Push."

Jake stifled a small, slightly shaky laugh. He moved his hand off of his neck and into his black toft of untidy, wild, long hair.

"Ha, yeah. I guess you're right, Cee--"

The front door then was beaten on loudly, making me jump off of the couch. I resembled a cat getting dunked into a pool of water. I was not expecting any visitors nor unreasonably loud noises that evening. Jacob leaped to his feet like me, a somewhat scared expression planted on his face. He placed his large hands on my shoulders, the heat of them making me shudder involuntary. I looked into Jake's dark eyes, not sure what my expression was. I feared for ten long seconds that it was my father or some member of my family knocking with rage on the door. I stopped breathing at ten seconds, suddenly afraid that it was Ryan Middleton. The beat of my heart felt like it had stopped. I could tell that Jacob knew what my thoughts were, and I was pretty sure that he was thinking the same as me.

"Hey, Alpha, open up!"

Jacob's face relaxed for a whole two seconds, then the visage on his face read that he was annoyed. I let out a sigh of relief.

"The door's open, Seth!" called Jake with a bit of an angry tone that I had never heard before.

My spirits, unlike Jake's, were lifted up. I was about to meet a non fictional character from my mother's stories of the past, a character who happened to be one of my favorites. A character who didn't care whether you were a werewolf or a vampire or a human or a six legged alien from Neptune.

"Just wondering if you had any powdered sugar, for some reason Leah wants to--oh."

Seth Clearwater stopped dead in his tracks as he was making his way into the living room. He looked just how I imagined him to be, what with a long, gangly build and short black hair on the top of his scalp. Seth wore a surprised facial expression, looking from Jake's gaze to mine over and over again. I wondered in my head why he was staring at us in that way. A ripple of cold flew up my torso, making me feel frozen like a Greek styled statue. Jacob had his too large palms on the blades of my skinny shoulders, his body very much close to mine. Jake must have realized that at the same time that I did. Jacob's hands at once left me, his structure now a lest two or so feet away from me. I bit my lip, a pink flush painting on my ice pale cheeks. Embarrassed, Seth looked down upon the carpet covered floor for a few moments. Jake was the first to speak.

"Shouldn't Leah be on patrol with Brady and Jared?" asked Jacob in a harsh voice.

"She is," said Seth, taking up for his older sister. "Is this Cecilia?" he added in an instant, now gazing in my direction. I felt myself blush again.

"Yes, I'm Cecilia," I greeted with a bit of embarrassment in my voice as I walked slowly over to the non fictional character. "You're Seth, obviously. I've heard so much about you from my father and my mother."

Seth's face brightened up, a grin spreading on his lips.

"Really? Do they?" Seth mused, totally animated. "How are they doing? I haven't seen Edward and Bella in so long. I've heard about you, too, Edward sends us a Christmas card every year with your picture on it. Jake's right, you really are pretty and beautiful--"

Jacob cleared his thoart, indicating to Seth that he should shut up. My cheeks flushed yet again. I noticed that Jacob grimanced with chagrin. So, Jake thought that I'm pretty? Beautiful, even?

"Sorry," Seth apologized, seeming embarrassed.

I giggled.

"There is not need to apologize," I said, softly.

"I don't know why Paul complains about how you--"

Jake gave Seth a warning look. The younger werewolf stopped chatting.

What did Paul complain about exactly?

I had strong suspicions suddenly that his complaints were all about me...

The broken, long gone television...

Did Paul and Jacob have a fight over me? Resulting in a destroyed TV because of me? Because I was hanging out with him? Was it because I was part of a vampire coven?

Seth said that Jacob thought that I was attractive...

Maybe Jacob had the same feelings that I secretly had for him...

My whole being, body and soul, hoped that Jake did.


	21. Done

19. Done

"Parting is all we know of heaven and all we need to know of hell." -Emily Dickinson, "Parting"

I was sleeping well. No dreams flowed through my head, though, which was fine by me. Evenually, I made myself wake up, knowing that I needed some food in my system. My stomach was grumbling. I laughed stupidly for a few seconds. I then stretched my arms out, yawning, my eyelids not yet opened. I felt something cold on my fingertips. I gasped.

"Hello, there," Ryan's cool voice whispered, silently.

I gasped again, my eyes fluttering open to find Ryan lying next to me. I noted that he had a serious expression on his face. Oh, no. I felt my heart sinking into my stomach. Why wasn't my dad already in here? He would know that Ryan was with me. I needed to get my boyfriend out of my room before anyone had noticed that he'd gone missing. Why was Ryan here, anyway? He had never stepped foot in my room before until now...

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, quickly."Ryan, my father could--"

Ryan pressed his fingers to my lips, shutting me up. His too quick action worked. I looked at him with a panicked expression, my heart pumping blood rapidly. I noticed that Ryan's usual topaz eyes were now a dark coal color. They looked positively wild and dangerous. This was weird, I thought that he and his family as well as some members of mine went hunting yesterday. I think that they went to somewhere near Rainier...Goat Rocks Wilderness or something?

I instantly felt the urgent want and need to slap myself. I wasn't focusing on the fact that Ryan was somewhere that he shouldn't be!

"It's fine," murmured Ryan, his voice as hard as a block of ice. Cold ice.

I was immedinatly taken a back by his harsh tone. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"We need to talk, Cecilia."

And when my boyfriend said that, I knew that something was up. Something not good. My heart stopped beating.


	22. Blackout

20. Blackout

"Don't kid yourself and don't fool yourself. This love's too good to last and I'm too old to dream." - Muse, "Blackout"

I sat lifelessly on a metal bench in Esme's small garden in the back yard. I felt wet droplets of rain run down on my brunette hair and ivory face; I didn't put on a jacket when I came outside, I really didn't give a damn. The river near by was making rushing watery sounds as I was getting soaked with cold wetness. There was a hole in my chest that was growing deeper gradually each minute while I stared at the pretty flowerbeds that Esme grew all on her own. It was as if I thought that looking at the beauitful pink roses would cause me to feel better about myself. Looking back on that moment, I am not sure exactly what I really was thinking...maybe about the times Ryan Middleton and I had shared together...

Why was I mourning over this? It was sad, immensely pathetic and even dismal. Ryan was no good for me, I knew that for a long time. And didn't I already know who I really did love?

No. After all this time, I didn't truly know.

Still, I was in love with two boys.

"Cecilia?"

I heard my mother's ringing, worried voice from an open window upstairs. I ignored her, focusing only on the gorgeous ruined flowers and the sound of the river.

"Miracolo?"

Father that time.

"Cecilia?"

Carlisle.

"I hear her hearbeat. She is outside," whispered Esme's silent, fretful voice.

"Human girl?"

Conrad or Will. I didn't know which.

"девочка?"

Tanya showing off her old Russian tongue. Annoying, dumb...

"I've found her."

Jasper was in front of me suddenly, his face expressionless as the rain poured down on us harder. Instantly, my whole being felt alive again. My eyes popped a little, too. A cool trickle of calmness washed over me. Jasper held out his hand, reaching out towards my figure.

"Come inside, Little Lady," he whispered, using his nickname for me. "Tell us why you are troubled."

"Cecilia!"

In a blink of an eye, Mother was in front of me, her cool, marble like hands touching my already cold face. Her unnatural beauty looked positively beleagured. Rain dripped off the tips of my hair and parts of my face. Dad was right behind her, distraught. He touched my right shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he mused, his usual calm tone now completely overwrought. "What's happened?"

"Are you alright?" Mom asked, panicky.

"What's wrong, darling?" repeated Father with more alarm.

"Let her dry off, Edward. She'll get sick if she wears those soaked clothes."

Rosalie was the one who spoke. She sat in an armchair, her slender arms folded, her perfectly shaped legs crossed. I was shocked that she, Rosalie, was the one to suggest that. Emmett, who stood next to the chair which she sat, nodded in agreement. But before I left to change, I explained in only six words what was troubling me.

"Ryan has left. Because I'm human."


	23. Warning

Warning

"We are more often frightened than hurt; and we suffer more from imagination than from reality." - Seneca, Roman philosopher

I drove carelessly back home in my old Volkswagen, my newly earned paycheck sitting on the rundown dashboard. I worked at the ancient souvenir shop that the Calls, Embry's family, took over about seven years ago. I usually had the same shifts as Seth and Quil and Embry, which made work kind of enjoyable. We would have stupid competitions, like who could stack the most shelves the fastest. Leah would suck the fun out of it when we worked at the same time, though. She was really, really, really not fond of me, ever since what happened to Sam.

My job overall was alright, though I didn't make much money. Just enough to get the must need essintials; food, drink, clothing, gas for my truck, all that jazz. I was living all by myself at the house that I grew up in, the only house that I had ever really known. Aside from the money I earned at the souvenir store, I had a small, doleful bank account that my parents put together back when the two of them were still alive. It had never been touched, though. My mom hoped that it would go to help pay for my college fund; didn't happen. I had no time whatsoever with my Alpha duties to attend school. And also, I didn't manage to have enough money to go to even a local community college. My older sisters out of pity would send me a few checks throughout every year, mostly like at my birthday and around Christmas time. Rebecca, who still living in Hawaii with her husband and three daughters, my stranger neices, had offered Lord knows how many times for me to come live with them. I told her no every single time that she asked. I felt guilty whenever I would turn her kind offer down, knowing that my rejection hurt her feelings. She didn't know about the pack, didn't know that I was an Alpha of a secret werewolf society. Rachel didn't know about that situation either. Like Rebecca, she wanted me to help me out by having me stay with her family, too.

It wasn't raining when I left for home, which didn't really bother me. I had lived in this shabby town for so long that I didn't care much about the muggy, wet weather. Once I parked the crappy car near my house and grabbed the paper paycheck off of the dashboard, I noticed someone, a girl who didn't look to be from around La Push, was sitting across from the front door. Her frail looking hands were cupping her hidden face. A tight ponytail was wrapped around one side of her slender, pale neck. Panic flowed through my whole being as I stared at Cecilia Cullen's lifeless looking body sitting on the hard ground. Absentmindedly, I multitasked by stuffing my pay deep into the back pocket of my old jeans while I wrentched the car door open. In a few long strides that my legs took, I was next to Cee in no time. Weakly, she lifted her head up, showing off her beautiful face that was looking torn apart. Cecilia smiled with struggle as she gazed up to meet my eyes.

"Hey, Jacob," she said, sounding tired.

The next thing I knew, I dropped onto my knees, facing my imprintee. I felt my right hand touching her thin shoulder blade. She flinched at the radiation of my russet colored skin.

"Are you okay, Cee?" I asked, stupidly. _Idiot, of course she's not okay! _

Cecilia touched my hand, feeling it's warmth. If the two of us were in some other situation that didn't involve gloominess, I would have grinned at her sweet gesture. The creamy, white skin of her hand stung mine with cold. I flinched a bit myself, not expecting her to be so frozen. How long had she been waiting for me to come home?

"Not really," Cee told me. "I'm being very stupid, Jake." She let out a small sigh.

"You're not stupid," I objected, strongly. I didn't want her to think of herself that way. "C'mon, let's get inside, okay?"

As I spoke, I got up from my knees, taking Cecilia's too cool hand into my hot one. She seemed surprised by my gesture, but nonetheless, Cee didn't refuse it. I was glad she didn't. That made me feel somewhat pleased. A small part of me was glowing.

I led Cee into the house, guiding her the living room. After I let go of her cool hand, she flopped like a carp out of water onto the musky couch, sighing again like she did outside. I went to the thermastat on the wall, making the temperature warm for her. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a purple sweater covered Cecilia's front. I couldn't help but note that it complimented her feminine figure, if you get my drift. I felt my eyes bulge out a bit, taking her sight in. Then, a sickening, odious feeling washed down my spine. _Blah, good God, Jake, stop it!_

Resisting the urge to smack myself with all of my possible might in the throat, I found an old blanket and gave it to Cecilia. She thanked me sweetly while wrapping it around herself. I sat down beside her, still feeling disgusted at myself.

"How long were you outside?" I asked, concerned for her health.

Cee thought for a moment, her cheeks looked to be warming up by the color of them.

"About an hour and a half."

I froze.

"Tell me that you're joking."

Cecilia nodded a no. A tiny trickle of red heat spread up from the small of my back to my neck. Instantly, I decided not to go into that. I didn't want to lose my control. But, seriously? An hour and a half over me? I wasn't worth an hour and a half...

"What's up, then?"

Cee sighed for a third time while she wound her arms around herself. She looked down to the carpet covered floor, then up to my gaze.

"He's gone," she simply answered, in a hurtful, tiny voice.

I knew instantly who 'He' was. Cecilia's bloodsucker of a boyfriend, Ryan Middleton. This leech was what I refered to as my new Edward Cullen. My new competition. I hated him, even though I didn't know him. Actually, I didn't have to know the vamp to decide whether I liked him or not. Cee told me how much that guy--no, that thing--hurt her. Why did was she, though, feel so attached to that monster? Furthermore, why the hell did Bella and Edward allow her to date that Middleton vamp?

Another tremor of hot ran through my system. I took steady deep breaths, controlling myself in the best way that I could.

"He said it was because I was human. Because I'm not a vampire, like him."

Then, another tremor came over me. Not a wolf-ish one this time.

Inside, I was bursting with absoulute joy and victory. The leech scum was gone for good, for both me and my secret imprintee. Maybe, just maybe, Cecilia would fall for me like I did for her that faithful day at First Beach...

The next thing I knew, before I could respond, Cee covered her face into her hands, wailing with sobs. It caught me by surprise, she was fine a second ago! Now she was crumpling apart. By the looks of it, she held those tears in for a couple of days. My jaw, I felt, was dropped. I probably looked pretty stupid. Without much thinking, I put two hands on Cecilia's shoulders, wanting to calm her down. She peeked through her hands, falling limbly onto my chest. I held her there tightly, her fragile, shaky palms wound around my neck. I shushed her as I let Cecilia stain my old shirt with fresh saltwater that escaped from her green, beautiful eyes. It felt great holding her like that.

A thought ran through my mind as I held her close...

So...was Cecilia planning on becoming one of _them_? A new member of the Cullen bloodsucker coven? She was going to let her heart stop beating, just like Bella had so long ago?

My stomach dropped, making me feel queasy.

If that were the case, then we could never, ever be together. Even if Cee did end up falling in love with me.

Even though I hated to admit it, maybe Paul was right, maybe Leah was right.

Maybe it was a mistake that I imprinted on Bella's daughter.

--

"Any word from Tanya's coven yet?" questioned Esme, trying not to get her hopes up.

I simply nodded a no to my adopted mother. Her heart-shaped face frowned before she returned to clean the rarely used dinning room. It had been a few weeks since Ryan Middleton rudely left, crushing my daughter. Tanya's family was on a search to find him, which was immensely kind of them. I thanked them countless times before they went on their journey. Ryan made a foolish move that I myself had made so many years ago. It was a mistake that I will always and forever regret. I thought about that as I stood at the large window, looking out into the green forest that was our back yard. I felt someone touch my hand, and by her wonderful scent, I knew who it was at once.

"Don't strain yourself," my Bella whispered, softly. "Cecilia is doing fine. More than fine, actually. You've seen her lately. She hasn't frowned since...well, you know."

I turned away from the forest scene outside and flickered my glance to Bella. My beautiful, indescrible Bella. Her butterscotch eyes glowed as she looked up at me, a smile dancing across her pale lips. I grinned crookedly down upon her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"That is true, you're right, love," I agreed, quietly. "Our Cecilia is now happy. I wonder..." I trailed off, thinking deeply.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at me.

"What are you thinking about, Edward?" she asked with pure curiousity etched in her voice.

"Perhaps," I began, giving her hand another gentle squeeze. "Perhaps, well...she might just be over Ryan Middleton."

My wife thought hard for a moment. I patiently awaited to hear her philosophies. I still wished, after all of these years, that I could read her mysterious mind.

"Yes...doesn't it seem like she is?"

"Very much so."

"Bella, Edward, you two have a letter."

I twisted my head to face Carlisle. He stood near Bella and I, wearing his hospital attire. A thick peice of ancient looking parchment was clutched in his pale skinned hands. Carlisle placed his hand in front of himself, reaching it out to me. I thanked him and took the letter, examining the old paper. Bella mimicked my actions by staring down at the parchment with curious eyes. Carlisle stayed in his place as Esme came to his side, descending from the dinning room. He touched her hand, holding it with care. From the other room, Emmett and Rosalie were feeling curious. In a flash, they came to see who sent the letter. Jasper and Alice joined shortly.

"Did you know that we would be getting a letter, Alice?" I asked my favorite sister. Though I already knew the answer, I had a little bit of hope that I was incorrect.

Alice frowned.

"No," she said. "I would have told you if I knew."

Oh, no.

In etched charcoal writing, the front of the mysterious note bore both of our names. I opened the letter, tearing apart the red seal wax that was incrusted with an old fashioned "V." I heard my Bella choke back some fresh vemon that flowed her mouth. I let go of her hand, resting my free palm around her waist instead, holding her steady and tight against me. We both read the letter, becoming fearful by each sentence. Bella gasped, covering her lips. I tightened my grip more on her waist, trying to remain sane. A growl errupted from my chest. I reread the letter time and time again, irratating most of my family. They wanted to know what was going on. Strangely, Jasper did not change the mood of the room.

"What is it, Edward?" questioned Carlisle, slowly.

Like Bella did before, I swallowed back wet vemon. I felt the small amount of it slip down my throat. My teeth snapped together, another growl coming out of me.

"The Volturi found out about Cecilia," I explained through clenched teeth.

Everyone's mind went silent, dead. Esme let out a tiny gasp as the rest stiffened, including Rosalie.

"They want her to become a vampire as soon as possible, or she must face death."

With no thinking or caring, I ripped the parchment to shreads, watching the peices fall limb and lifelessly onto the hard wood floor. No. No. _No. _I would not have that. Never. My family watched me with horror struck expressions on their ivory faces.

"I do _not_ care what the Volturi say," I spat, my teeth still clenched and tight. "Cecilia _will _have a choice. I will make sure of it. Even if I have to fight them _myself_. Even if I have to _kill_ them. If I must, I'll find a way."


	24. Time

_**Author's Note- **_Hey, Twilighters! I hope you guys are doing well. I just wanted to thank those of you who have stuck with my story since it's beginnings and to those who have favorited and who have set up alerts! Also, thank you very much to those of you who have reviewed my work, especially Tamora Pierce Junior, who goes really in depth with her wonderful, detailed feedback. You have no idea what this means to me! I'm so happy. I will be taking requests for Twilight/Forever Midnight short stories, so please (I'm begging!) tell me what you would like to read. Again, thanks everyone!

Time

"It's a strange thing, but when you are dreading something, and would give anything to slow down time, it has a disobliging habit of speeding up." - J.K. Rowling, "The Hungarian Horntail," _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

I woke up with my brown hair twisted around my face. A huge lock was in my dry mouth, it's ends of each piece touching the lump that was my gross morning tongue. Hacking out horrible coughing noises, the hairs escaped from the inside of my mouth as the realization that I was downstairs on the sofa hit me. Darn it. I must have fallen asleep there while watching an old Reese Witherspoon flick from the last evening. A comfortable heated blanket was wrapped around my body, a fluffed up pillow underneath my skull. _Aw, that was nice of whoever did that_, I thought. I stretched my arms and legs out like a sleepy tabby cat. As my tired joints popped, a warm breakfast scent roamed about the room. Groggily, I tried to decipher what was cooking in the kitchen. Mother fixed me up a plate of pancakes, crowned on the top with whipped cream and fresh strawberries and blueberries that created a face smiling up at me. Mom greeted me as I walked into the delicious smelling kitchen, pecking my forehead sweetly. She sat by my side as I ate my breakfast in a slow manner, savoring the taste of the warm cakes and ripe berries. Father walked in on us shortly, his usually peaceful face looking stressful. He ran his nimble fingers through his unkempt hair, his eyes resembling dark black orbs. Mother strangely turned grim.

"Edward, did you--?" she began, her voice timid.

"Yes, love," interupted Father, quickly as he ceased from messing with his bronze hair.

Mom gave out a tiny sigh of what sounded like relief.

"Thank goodness," Mom muttered.

Father grabbed a stool next to Mom, touching her cheek with tenderness for a moment. He turned his dangerous eyes toward me, looking thirsty and ferocious. Dad looked like a true vampire, like the ones in the old Hollywood movies. I wasn't frightened; I had been use to my hungry family members for so long. Breakfast time for the vampires.

"Mother and I are going to visit Italy in a few days," he explained to me, his voice calm and velvety. "For our second honeymoon."

I smiled widely, hoping that no signs of breakfast showed in my teeth.

"Italy? Woah, that's really cool," I mused, excited for my parents. "I know you guys will have a fantastic time together."

Father gave me a crooked smile while Mom turned her lips slightly up.

"I hope so," my mother said.

"Make sure to bring me back something good," I teased.

"Anything you want you can have, darling," replied Father.

--

Edward held me close on the plane ride to Italy. We sat next to each other in the first class section, lounging on the leather seats. The flight attendents asked us countess times if we wanted any cocktails and fancy dishes that belonged in five star restaurants. Obviously, Edward and I passed on the kind, expensive offers. Food was far from appetizing. Nothing, well, to only me really, was appetizing anymore. But I knew that if I were human still, I would have just settled for a bag of dry peanuts and a lukewarm Coke. I would have been perfered if we sat regular, too. It didn't matter much to me still. I liked to keep things simple and plain. I was still the same Bella, expect for the fact that I was an immortal tammed vampire.

A beautiful piano piece entered melodiously through my ears, creating a peaceful, lulling feel in the atmosphere. Edward hummed the tune of the song whispery, so low that I, with my vampire-ish hearing, was the only one who could hear his chants. The two of us shared the same iPod headphones; I had the right bud, he had the left. The fancy plane was now dark and quiet as the humans slept. Playing the role right, Edward and I pretended to be drifting off into dreams, our topaz eyes closed shut. If I were able to sleep, I probably would have at that very moment. The music was just so serene. At some moments, I found myself forgetting about my stressful worries. Edward was trying to calm my nerves, not wanting me to think of what we were about to do in a few hours. I wasn't as stressful as I was before Carlisle informed us that he would be meeting us in Volterra. Hopefully, with his connection with the Volturi, things would change for the better for our daughter. Our Cecilia. Our little girl.

The streets of Volterra brought back strong memories of the previous time I had visited. It was a memory that I could never forget, even if I lived to be a thousand. A stolen yellow Porsche, citizens celebrating dressed up as a cliche vampires, a tall tower clock ticking, fear. Fear of my reason for living dying. Edward remembered as well as I did. I could tell easily by the huge hint of regret in his eyes as we walked down a darkened alleyway. I gave my husband's hand a squeeze, preparing myself mentally for what was about to happen.

In the end, our trip was completely no use. Though Cecilia was granted a little more time by the Volturi, do to the help of Carlisle, it did practically nothing. Cecilia had to be turned into a vampire (or be put to a death penalty) once a few days after her sixteen birthday passed. That was going to be in about two months.


	25. Lament

"Dreaming about when I'll see you next, knowing that I never will forget that I was being such a fool and I still don't deserve you. I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I don't know if I'll get up. And I don't wanna cause a scene 'cause I'm dyin' without your love. I'm beggin' to hear your voice, tell me you love me too. 'Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you." - Jonas Brothers, "Can't Have You"

Lament

"Same time next Saturday?" I asked, smiling, with hope to brighten up the mood of the room.

Jacob shrugged with a facial expression that read that he could care less. I frowned in pure disappointment. My secret crush had been acting weird lately, he really wasn't himself. It was as if Jake didn't want me around anymore. Why, though?

"Maybe, Cee," answered Jake, unenthusiastic.

I kept the frown on my face as I got up from the egg yoke colored bucket that I was sitting on top of. The two of us were hanging out in Jake's old garage, listening to an outdated radio playing some horrible, fuzzy rock music. We had spend much of the evening watching the rain falling in the darkened night from the opening of the garage.

I walked over to Jacob and snatched the salt and vinegar chips from his loose grasps.

"Let me know if you can," I mused, dipping my hand into the big bag.

Jake shrugged once more as I fished out a messy topping chip.

"Sure, sure," he replied, quietly.

"Jade'll be here in like five minutes. Will you walk with me to her car?"

"I have to go on patrol," Jacob said, sounding bored.

My face I knew must of indicated to him that I was hurt. As soon as my expression soured, Jacob looked really regretful, as if I informed him that a member of his family had died or got into a life threatening accident on the road.

"Sorry, that wasn't nice. I'll take you to the car, Cecilia," he sputtered in a quick manner.

--

"Again, hit me up with details for next weekend," Cecilia said, trying to sound cheery.

She looked up at me, her emerald eyes sparkling even in the dark. I felt a mixture of happiness and sadness when glancing down at my beautiful imprintee. This had to be the last time I ever saw Cee again. My love for her was so wrong. I could deal with myself once she was finally gone for good. That didn't mean that it was going to be easy, though; not exactly a walk in the park.

"Okay," I said, simply.

Cecilia gave me a dazzling smile, slowly wrapping her slender arms around my long middle. She was hugging me goodbye, like she did every time she left La Push. My insides squirmed with regret and ache as I lightly patted her back, knowing that this was the last time I was going to touch her. The hug was a quick one, Cee giving me another drop dead gorgeous grin. I think that I smiled back; was that what my lips were doing? Curling up? Not sure. With that, Cecilia skipped to her friend's car, tripping on a root from the ground. A snort erupted from me, her actions reminding me of my former crush. Cee threw me a glance that read "Oh, please, Jake" as she rolled her green eyes in my direction.

"Bye, Fish Biscuit," I slipped, stupidly.

Gah, my voice when I said that. It was as if I were in some non-believable girl movie where the guy is just so freaking perfect. Mr. Wonderful, you could say. Cecilia smiled, obviously forgiving me for laughing at her.

"See ya later, Jacob! I'll miss you."

When she said those last three words...

As soon as Cee got in the car and left, I ran straight home. I kept on telling myself not to turn into my animal form. I didn't want anyone to hear me. Leah would be such a bitch about my situation, and Paul would be really annoying. It was their time on duty. I couldn't deal with them. Luckily, I made it to my house without changing.

I hit a wall in the living room with my fist, feeling the same old hot sensation creep up my spine.

_"Dammit!" _

"Whoa. What's eating at you, Alpha?"

Spinning around on the spot, I saw that Seth invited himself into my house. Darn. I forgot and left the front door unlocked. Crap.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" I spat bitterly at my Beta.

"Nope," said Seth. Carelessly, he plopped himself down on the couch, ignoring the fact that I just left a huge tend in the wall in the shape of my huge fist. "So, what's up?" he added, grabbing the bag of chips Cee and I had eaten some of earlier.

"Cecilia Cullen," I grunted.

That explained enough for Seth. He stared at me with anguish.

"You've got to be kidding me, Jake."

What the hell?

Seth didn't know. No, he didn't understand whatsoever about what my situation was.

That hit it right in the gut.

No time to think about the others.

I sprinted so fast out to the front yard, hearing as well as feeling the clothes that I was bearing being ripped into tiny fabric shreds to the hard ground. Red hot tremors thumped throughout my whole entire body as I finally changed into my werewolf form.

No. It could never happen between me and the bloodsucker's accident, shouldn't-have-happened kid.

Cecilia Cullen and I were never going to be together.

_Glad you've finally got some sense knocked into you,_ Leah thought as I ran into the woods.

Leah was sitting a few feet away from me as I ran, swishing her gray tail with victory, dumb arrogance in her animal eyes. I hated watching her when she knew that she was right about something. I came to a halt, panting heavily.

_True that_, agreed Paul, who stood next to Leah, looking equally as proud.

_Don't listen to 'em, Jake. _

Great. My Beta. I gave out a snarl through my suddenly bared teeth.

_Go away, Seth_, my thoughts spat.

Leah growled lowly at her younger brother. He ignored her as his sandy wolf form appeared out from a tree, completely alone. Seth was looking brave and very determined to prove me wrong.

_No_, Seth objected. _Hear me out, Jacob. Please. _

There was a strange impulse washing over me, instructing and forcing me to listen to Seth. I had absolute no control over it. I had to do it. It was like I had no choice. Weird.


	26. Memories, Part 2

"When the first baby laughed for the first time, the laugh broke into a thousand pieces and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies. And now when every new baby is born its first laugh becomes a fairy." - Peter Pan

"Cecilia," I cooed, musically.

I streched out my pale arms toward my daughter, who was nestled in a pink blanket in Esme's grasps. The tips of my lips curled up into a grin as the feeling my husband's hands placed themselves on my waist. If I were still human, I would have been sobbing with relief and complete happiness. She was finally home. Finally back in my sight.

I hadn't seen my baby girl in over a week. I feared and worried that I would never be able to maintain myself. I wouldn't be there to raise my daugther through her infant years. Horrible thoughts clouded my head with visual images of myself as a monster for the longest time. But, I didn't need to worry anymore. There was no aching thirst tickling in my dead throat. It did not beg for a crimson, wet drink. Blood was not exactly appealing to me, hence, making that my vampire gift. It was strange that I was now a newborn. Just a couple of days ago I was turned, experiencing possibly the worst pain imaginable. Worse then giving birth. Ugh. And that's definitely saying a lot. The pain flowing through me felt as if I was being electicuted, getting stomped by an elephant, slapped in the face a trillion times...

I got use to the vampire life in a snap. Edward taught me how to hunt carefully and cleanly. My first try at killing a deer resulted in many red stains on my sweater, but evenually I hunted without a drop of blood on me. My family members gave me what they called "Human Lessons," which were very useful. When you were a vampire, you could stand around for an eternity and never even think twice about it. Also, blinking didn't really come natural. But because of my family's useful lessons, I could casually remember to do normal things, like brush the sides of hair, scratch my neck, blink a few times every minute. All of that human stuff. After a few long days of adjusting to my new lifestyle, Alice informed me that I would be fine with Cecilia. I was absoulutely jublient when she told me the good news, new thoughts of the future consisting of Edward and my daughter and myself drifted through my highly distracted head.

I sat criss-crossed on top of Edward's golden bed, Cecilia cradled in my marble arms. Her eyelids were closed, nodding off into a deep sleep. Edward stood on the other side of the room, keeping his distance from our Cecilia. It was still hard for him, though he claimed that he would snap out of it very soon. I believed my husband, knowing for sure that he would overcome this. It was only a matter of time, really. Edward was leaning against the wall, a small bottle of formula in his clutches. I wasn't able to well, _nurse _my baby. This was because there was nothing but pure vemon inside of my new vampire body.

Sweet humming escaped from Edward's mouth; Cecilia's lullaby. At some moments, I would join him. The two of us created a soprano and bass vibe together as we hummed silently. By the end of the song, Edward walked slowly over to the gold bed. A slightly hesitant expression laid on his too perfect face. I smiled with encouragement at my husband. I, unlike him, wasn't nervous. No butterflies churned in the pit of my stomach. Actually, I was feeling very excited. We could finally be a family now. Edward gently sat himself right next to me, his arm wrapping around my neck. He gazed down at Cecilia with a loving look. Our daughter looked to be out like a light, her eyes closed tightly, her tiny mouth in kind of an opened position.

"Funny, isn't it?" Edward whispered, softly.

"What's funny?" I asked, curious.

"We are the only parents in the world who don't need to sleep, though our Cecilia already sleeps through the night."


	27. Beginnings

"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." - Emily Brontë

Beginnings

"Very good, darling. Just keep on looking straight ahead. Nice and slow. That's it."

My parents let me drive home from the restaurant in Port Angeles that they took me to. I had gotten my permit a while ago, on the first try might I add. Now all I needed to do was practice behind the wheel. It wasn't raining outside, so I could see the road clearly. There wasn't any traffic, either, which suited me just fine. Father made me drive extremely slowly, afraid that I would crash into something if I went faster than thirty miles per hour.

"How fast do you go again, Father?" I would ask him in the car whenever he told me to slow down.

Dad would either ignore me or clench his jaw with anguish. I would snicker to myself quietly, hearing Mother in the back joining me. She wasn't as worried as my father was about my driving. Father was a very fast driver. Eighty for him was slow and not exactly fun. But with me, _no, no, no, Cecilia. Don't go too quickly, my love_.

The radio in my Father's new, nature friendly Volvo was playing a jazz song. The soft, low volume lightly made it's way out of the surrounding speakers in the car. I kept my eyes on the road, my stomach feeling so full that I could literally pop open.

"Have you thought about your birthday, Cecilia?" my mother asked in the background.

Too be honest, no. I usually thought about my birthday a few days before it would happen, much to Alice's annoyence. But, of course, I would pick out the things that I wanted as presents a year ahead of time. My birthday was in about two months I thought as I drove the car.

"Nope, not really," I answered, approaching a red light. I gently pressed my foot on the brake, halting the Volvo.

"Sixteen years old," Father murmured, more to himself than to us.

Did I hear a hint of sadness in his tone?

"I can't believe it," said Mom, sounding suddenly the same as Dad.

"Try not to grow up on us too quickly, darling," muttered Father, giving me a small, crooked smile.

Eurgh. I didn't really like it when my mom and dad got all...well...parent-ish on me. It didn't exactly fit well with their young appearances. I know that they couldn't help it, but still.

The next day, Audrey and I visited First Beach at La Push together. Dan and Jade were going the spend the day together at Olymphia, so they didn't come with us. Harper was going to join us, but her mom grounded her the night before. This was because Harp forgot to give her little sister her breathing meds. You should have seen Father when I told him that. Emmett found this story hilarious.

"I'm glad poor Sophie did not suffer severely," Father said, coolly.

"Honestly," I heard Rosalie scold Emmett as she entered the room. "The little girl could have died. I don't see why you let Cecilia hang out with that Harper, Edward. She could be her next victom."

That made Emmett shut up. My father simply rolled his eyes at Rosalie.

Like the day before, there was no rain falling down from the sky. It wasn't exactly cold nor warm. In between. Audrey and I were sitting on an old, tattered blanket. The two of us bore sweatshirts with the hoods on top of our heads, loose strands of our hair blowing as a light wind blew on the beach.

"Does Jacob know that you're here?" asked Audrey.

But before I could answer Audrey's question, I noticed a guy was walking along the beach. I smiled widely, waving my right arm up.

"Seth!" I called, feeling excited from the pit of my stomach to the tips of my toes. "Over here!"

Seth turned his head, locking his eyes in our direction. He waved back, calling out a greeting as he walked over to us. Seth glanced smoothly to see who my friend was. His russet face glowed as soon as he looked at Audrey, his jaw slightly dropping. I noticed that he walked a bit faster. I also noticed that Audrey looked to be glowing as well, her thin lips curling up into a small, shy smile.

"Hi, Cee," said Seth, sounding out of breath. He turned to look at Audrey again, smiling sheepishly. "Hi," he repeated, lovesick.

Audrey blushed a shell-pink color in the cheeks.

"Hello," she said, innocently.

Later that night, when the sky turned a dark gray color, I left Audrey and Seth to go see Jacob. We were at Seth's place for the remainder of the day, having a good time just talking and chilling out. The two of them were getting along so well. It seemed as if they had known each other for a really long time. It was like love at first sight. That hit me like a frying pan in the face when I was walking to the red house. Oh, geez. Did Seth _imprint _on Audrey?

I finally decided that I needed to tell my crush my true feelings for him. All of my being hoped and prayed that he felt the same for me.

Jacob looked startled when he opened the front door to find me standing there. He bore only some old black sweats. Even though I had seen him without his shirt on a fair few times, I still found myself not believing my eyes. His abs were amazing. I had to keep myself from staring. Awk_ward_. Jake's hair down to his chin that night. I was curious to see what it would be like if it were shorter. I noted that Jake's face had a slight glow to it when he locked his eyes to my emerald ones. Anxiousness flowed through my body heavily.

"Oh, hey, Cee," said Jacob, sounding uneasy. "What brings you here?"

"We have to, no, need to talk," I spoke, very quickly. My voice sounded way too nervous. I couldn't control it.

Jake seemed taken a back by my words. He nodded, stepping out into the darkness.

"C'mon, let's go into the woods."


	28. Confessions

"A bell is no bell 'til you ring it, a song is no song 'til you sing it. And love in your heart wasn't put there to stay- love isn't love 'til you give it away."  
- Oscar Hammerstein, _Sound of Music_, "You Are Sixteen Going On Seventeen (Reprise)"

Confessions

"I haven't felt this way in...in years," Jacob muttered, more to himself than to me.

"Welcome the feeling back, then," I whispered, seductively.

"Cecilia..." he whispered in a erotic voice.

"I love you..."

Did I really just say those tender three words? Crazy.

Jake wasn't facing me while I said this.

"This is wrong," he said, suddenly sounding harsh. "So wrong..."

"Do I look like I give a damn?" I snapped, my voice rising. I was going to make him look at me...to want me like how I wanted him.

Jake turned to my direction after I spoke, anger in his eyes. I gave him a look of hate. I could feel tears beginning to develop in my green eyes. I sat in a ball shape on the hard ground, glaring up at him. I didn't understand why he was doing this. Jacob grounded his teeth together, making a growling sort of noise. I flinched, letting out a scream. I jumped to my feet, knowing that I had to run, run as far away as possible. I needed to go home or else I would certainly die. I tripped on a root in the ground. I cursed as I was falling. Someone with strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled me against their chest. It was him. Jacob was panting, his musuclar chest moving up and down. He was trying to keep in control.

"Don't...go..."

I looked up into his face, his dark eyes filled with remorse. Jake needed to know that I forgave him. Feeling suddenly confident, I stood on my tip-toes and touched his smooth, burning face. He knew what I was about to do, and surprisingly enough he didn't fight it. Jacob aburptly put one of his hands on the back of my neck and leaned his head down to mine. Our forheads touched, our lips close. I felt his panting ease on my face. Jake was seemed better now, gradually gaining back control. He wipped away a tear that had escaped from the corner of my eye.

"I thought you said this was all wrong," I whispered quietly.

His panting finally ceased. He didn't speak just yet.

"But's it's all right," he whispered back, dangerously.

We kept that way for a little longer, things became quiet around the two of us.

"Seth talked to me about it," began Jacob, very quietly. He caressed the back of my neck slowly as he spoke. "About my feelings for you, I mean. You have no idea how much you are to me. These past few months that we've spent together have been so great. Whenever I don't see you, I just...I just feel like there's nothing to live for. You're the only girl I ever see anymore. I hate to see you this way..."

Jake's free hand touched my tear stained face. He gave me a small smile.

"Don't cry now, Fish Biscuit," he whispered. "It's okay, it's okay."

I let out a little giggle, finding that the use of the nickname he had for me a comic relief during the heated moment. I felt it go wash down my slender figure. As this happened, Jacob picked me up by the hips. Once his russet face was a little ways lower than mine, I wound my arms around his neck, touching his dark, long hair. Jake gave me a grin, showing off his brilliant white teeth.

"You know about imprinting...right?" questioned Jacob, hesitantly as he smiled up at my face.

And that there explained it all.


	29. Choices and Decisions

"In my opinion, the best thing you can do is find a person who loves you for exactly what you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, pretty, handsome, what have you, the right person will still think the sun shines out your ass. That's the kind of person that's worth sticking with." - Mac MacGuff, "Juno"

Choices and Decisions

"It happened that day at First Beach," Jake explained in a soft whisper. "That's when I first saw you...when I imprinted..."

"But, you told me that you saw me a few hours after I was born," I noted, touching a lock of his black hair. "You haven't always felt sickly weak before until a few months ago when I--"

Jacob cut me off by letting out a horrible swear. I pushed my head back with shock showing on my face. He never did anything like that in front of me. Jake's white teeth clenched together, sticking his fingers into my hips tightly. I gave out a painful whimper, biting my lips so I wouldn't scream. At the moment, Jake was positively frightening to be with and look at.

"The _bastard_!" yelled Jacob with utter madness. "He showed me the wrong baby!"

Jacob's fingers slipped from my hips. There was a small lerch in my stomach; I was being dropped to the ground. I landed hard on my backbone. A cry of pain escaped from my throat and out my mouth while some left over tears began to roll down my rosy cheeks. I tried to get up to run away from my werewolve again, fearing for my life for the second time that evening. Jake was shaking like before when he got angry, his whole body moving uncontrolably and wildly.

"Jake...?" I whispered. My voice cracked a little out of sheer terror. I needed to fix this, a-sap.

I thought maybe if I tried to sooth Jacob that he would calm himself down. I had to try, my life depended on it. I wasn't able to get up on my own. I needed to try hide the frightened edge of my voice.

"Jacob...? Don't...don't...please...does it matter?" I began in a lulling manner, trying to remain sane myself.

My poor Jacob looked down at me, regret in his eyes. His body shook less, his breathing slowly coming back to normal. Good. That was good. I continued to try and calm Jake down.

"I...I think this year was a good time for you to...to imprint on me. I mean, really...come on...maybe it was just meant for you to do it now..."

Jacob got better and better, it wasn't hard to tell. My job was close to being done, my results were going to be successful. Now only his breath was just uneven. I could fix that in a snap for sure. I gave my Jake an angel's smile. Daringly, I reached my hand out to his.

"I love you," I murmured, sweetly as I offered my slightly shaking hand.

Hesitantly, Jacob took my hand into his. Mine felt and looked so tiny compared to his huge one. I noted that Jacob's breathing was finally normal as his eyes locked with mine. The warmth of his giant hand felt comforting against the strong chill of the night time breeze.

"I...I..." Jacob stuttered in a whisper. Using his other hand, he touched my face. Jake gulped in his thoart. "I'm sorry, Cecilia...so sorry...I promise you that you'll never see me freak out like that ever again. I swear it," he added with a small growl.

And by the sound of Jake's voice, I knew that he meant his every word. His native face read a mix of regret and sorrow. It was hard to look at. Salty tears started to run down my cheeks once more. At the moment, I had no way of controlling them from escaping my pale eyelids. When Jake saw me soundlessly weeping, he looked even more regretful and sad. Gently, he wipped them away with his warm thumb. Like before, Jacob pressed his forehead to mine, closing his eyes. He started to whisper more apologizes so quietly that they were barely audible, gusts of his hot breath landing on my nose. With the tips of my fingers, I touched his bare chest lightly, trying to memorize the smooth skin texture.

"How hurt are you?" Jacob asked, still whispering. His dark eyes opened up again, looking straight into my emerald ones. They were regretful still. "Don't even think about sugar coating it for my sake."

I couldn't help but give out a snort.

"I think my gluteus maximus is broken," I snickered, softly.

Jacob didn't find this as funny as I did, however.

"Really?" he questioned, panicked.

"It just hurts a lot," I amended quite quickly. "It's far from being broken, don't worry. My ass will certainly recover in no time."

Jake let out a small sigh of relief, but his face was still concerned.

"You can rest a while at home."

I was then lifted up from the hard forest ground by my forearms. Before I knew it, I was being cradled like an infant by my troubled werewolve. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck, lying my head on his upper chest. I could hear his heartbeat thumping wildly. He needed to stop worrying, everything would be fine. Absentmindedly, I shushed his wild sounding heart. Jake chuckled a bit at my silly, child-like actions. He held me so closely that it was intimate. I enjoyed it, maybe a little too much. Jacob's warmth protected me against the night's cold chill, making me feel very comfortable as I snuggled against his broad chest. He walked slowly, taking his good time, probably enjoying having me in his arms himself.

When we got to Jacob's house, he placed me on the small couch, covering me up with a blanket. It wasn't as warm and comforting as Jake's toasty body, but it would do. I nestled my head against the pillow, inhaling it's slightly woodsy scent. Jacob sat himself on the floor near where my head laid, a visage of adoration planted on his face when he thought I couldn't see him. I blushed over that, lifting my eyes up to see his. At that moment, it reminded me of how Quil was looking at his Claire that first time I met them at the beach. You could really tell that he truly cared for her, that he loved her with all of his heart.

"How are you doing, Cee?" Jacob asked, quietly as we sat in the darkened room.

"Much better," I told him, sounding exhausted suddenly. I surprised myself by yawning. I covered my mouth. "Yourself?" I wondered out loud while ending my yawn.

"Same," Jake murmured, contently. He paused for a second, hesitantly bending over to touch my face. "I'm such an idiot for not telling you this already." Jacob smiled brightly at me, caressing my cheek with ease. "I love you, too."

My heart skipped a few beats as I gazed up at Jacob, studying his face as he told me those tender four words.

"So much," he added, so silently that it was difficult to hear.

Okay, I had to do it now. The time felt right. I steadied myself up, now sitting on the couch. The worn out blanket was now wrapped around my back and over my front. I took away Jake's hand that was on my face and instead laced my fingers with his.

"There's something I want to try."

Jacob got my drift in less than half a second.

"Me, too," my werewolve breathed. "Can...can I try first? That is...if you don't mind?"

Was it just me, or did Jake sound a little nervous?

I felt my cheeks flush, turning a shell-pink sort of color. Duh, of course he would want to try first. After all, he was the guy. Girls usually didn't make the first kiss move.

"Sure, sure," I mocked his quote, giving out a brief giggle.

Jacob grinned his Jacob-y grin at me for a moment. His native face then became serious and a bit hesitant as he leaned in toward me. With his free hand, he touched the nape of my neck, stroking his long fingers against it's smooth texture. I felt his hot breath on my face as he came closer. Anticipating the moment, Jacob looked me in the eyes. I stared back, not sure how my expression was. Hopefully I didn't look like an idiot with the bad case of lovesickness. Surely if I did Jake would tease me later...or maybe not. My werewolve's long, warm fingers moved from the back of my slender neck to my face, pulling me closer to him.

And finally, once his moist, warm lips pressed gently on mine, I swore that the sky was falling down on the two of us.


	30. Imprint

"Can't get your smile out of my mind, I think about your eyes all the time. You're beautiful but you don't even try. Modesty is just so hard to find. Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again." - Jonas Brothers, "Lovebug"

Imprint

I had been able to escape to La Push quite easily. Jacob would pick me up from a friend's house and either Dan or Jade would take me home. I hoped that my werewolf stench wouldn't be too noticable in my future luxury car that I would be getting for my sixteenth birthday. I used one of my friend's showers after my enjoyable visits with Jake, knowing that my family would find out I had been with the other kind if I just washed at home. They still did not know of my journeys to La Push, and I had no immediante intentions of telling them, knowing that if I did it would result badly. My werewolf and I hung out nearly every weekend, sometimes even on Friday nights. We were truly soulmates, it was easy to tell. Our visits mainly consisted of sitting in Jacob's tiny garage while listening to his fuzzy, out-dated radio. Another thing we would do was walk or chill at First Beach and in the green forest if it wasn't pouring down the wet rain. Jacob refused to let me attend any werewolf meetings, much to my disappointment. Apparently, there were still some wolves who did not approve of our relationship.

"I can't tell them. My family, I mean."

Jacob was driving us to La Push in his rundown Volkswagen, his way too warm right hand grasped in mine. His russet lips were twisted up, making a sour grimace.

"I know," sighed Jake, sadly. "That's why I avoided my feelings for you for the longest time."

"It was _way_ too long," I teased, trying to break off this converstation I started up. I gave his huge hand a squeeze.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jacob suddenly snapped, surprising me with the immediante anguish in his voice. "You were going out with that Middleton bloodsucker. I didn't have the balls to end your relationship with him, I knew it would make you feel bad. I couldn't do that. You'd hate me if I did that. I don't understand why you liked him so much, Cee. You freakin' loved that _thing_ even though he treated you like useless shit---"

Quickly, I pecked Jake on the cheek to shut him up. This talk about Ryan Middleton was making me feel uneasy. Besides, Jacob didn't need to lose his self control when in the car. What if he got so angry that the steering wheel he was holding onto broke into tiny bits? Not good at all.

"I never loved Ryan," I confessed, telling the truth. "Well," I amended, thinking about what I just said. "Maybe before I met you." I kissed his russet cheek again lightly. "Please don't get angry, Jake. You're driving."

Jacob rolled his dark eyes and snorted.

"Sorry," he apologized. "That leech just makes me really mad. He was no good for you, Cecilia."

"I know, I know," I spoke, quickly. "Ryan Middleton is totally forgotten. Nobody knows where he is anyway. Alice had been looking for him with her visions. But I told her to stop, _that I didn't care anymore_." I emphazied the last bit of my sentence, making my werewolf grin. Good, my work was finally done.

"I'm sorry," Jacob repeated, still smiling. "I won't mention him ever again. I just had to get all that stuff out. It's been stuck inside of me for months."

"Atta boy," I cooed, squeezing his big hand again. "So, will you do something for me?"

"What's up, boss?" asked Jacob, sounding content now.

I felt silly asking this of my new boyfriend, but I was honestly curious. Part of me though felt nervous about asking him this question.

"What is it?" continued Jake, glancing over to my gaze. "Come on. Spit it out."

So I did, very quickly.

"Will you get your hair cut short for me? I want to see what it would look like."

Jake gave out a husky laugh, a grin spreading across his russet lips. A flow of relief sped down my system, a tiny, embarrassed grin appearing on my pale face.

"Sure, sure. You're hilarious, you know that? Whatever you'd like is fine with me, Cecilia."

I laughed a bit with him as we approached the red house. Once Jake parked the car, he came around to my side and opened the door for me. I grabbed the plasic grocery bag that sat next to my feet as I swung my skinny jean covered legs out of the vintage Volkswagen. Jake helped me out of the car, holding my hand as we made our way to the front door.

"I wanna take you somewhere tonight," said Jacob as I prepared some strawberry lemonade in a big, old pitcher. I had been stirring the pink liquid while Jake stuck by my side like a watch dog in the small compacted kitchen.

I gave a smile to my werewolf.

"Really? Where to, _lover_?"

"It's a surprise. Let's take the food to go."

I kept my eyes closed tight as Jacob led the way to the mystery destination. I was so afraid that I would trip or fall or somehow manage to kill slash hurt myself while Jake made me shut my eyes, blocking off all my good vision. I held his soft hand very tightly as he warned me if a branch in the ground was sticking up or if a tree was coming up near me.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I complained, feeling utterly terrified. We had been at this for about fifteen minutes or so. Fifteen frightened minutes.

"Almost," answered Jacob, cheerfully. Of course he was fine, he could see where he was heading. "You're doing fine, Cee. I got you. You're safe with me."

It was another five minutes until Jake told me that we finally there. I gave out a sigh of happiness, praising and thanking the dear Lord above. Jacob snorted at this as he covered his large hands on top of my already blind eyes.

"Say when."

"When."

Then, Jacob's hands freed from my face. I opened my tired eyes, beholding an amazing sight before me. My wolf and I were standing on a hard cliff top that was overlooking the huge gray sea on First Beach. Pelicans and seagulls were letting out evening cries as they flew into the weak sunset. The sound of waves slashing on the colorful rocky shore filled my ears as I searched with my eyes around the setting of the cliff. There were some old looking driftwood logs in a pile, burnt from old usages. Other pieces of large wood surrounded it, probably used for places to sit down. Visions and rememberence of my mother's old stories clouded my mind. Was this where I thought we were? The Quileute wolf society bonfire hang out?

I saw Mother staring with disbelief at the hungry wolf boys as they gobbled down hot dogs and brand name, crispy chips. I saw Jake resting against the fronts of my mom's legs while they both laughed and joked about him eating a cow whole. Kim was nodding off against Jared's chest, her plain features becoming brillant each second. The Quileute consul leaders were in a deep discusion about something. Leah Clearwater's lovely face was staring expressionless into the bright driftwood fire. She was trying her hardest to ignore her favorite cousin and former boyfriend as they sat next to each other, watching at one another as they showed off their deep affection without a thought about the others around them. Billy Black was powerfully telling the old Quileute stories; Taha Aki, Yut, Utlapa, Kaheleha, the Makahs, Taha Wi, Yaha Uta, the Cold One and Woman, and my favorite, the third wife. Imaginary pictures of these characters and tales were dancing across my mind. I was watching them lick their way across the orange fire around the interested and eager young and old Quileute descents...

A grin glowed on my face as I turned to gaze up at Jake, who was looking down at me with total satisfaction in his native eyes. I thought that he could tell easily about what I was thinking. He bent down to kiss my forehead sweetly.

"Oh...this...this is so beautiful, Jake! The walk was worth it," I sputtered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This is just the beginning, too, Cecilia," said Jacob, content.

The two of us placed a vintage blanket near the center of the cliff. Jacob managed to start a small driftwood fire, the colors beautiful and bright. Another part of the surprise was that Jake made us fish biscuits as a joke. I laughed so hard for what seemed like forever as he pulled them out of basket we brought. I took a bite, not being able to stop giggling. I was chewing the fish meat and bread, covering my mouth because of my uncontrolable hysteria. As Jacob and I predicted, they were absoulutely, positively horrid. No wonder Harp loved them so much.

"These are really disgusting!" I cackled, hysterically.

Jacob grinned his Jacob-y grin at me and snorted.

"I know! They're so gross!"

The later it got, the happier I got. I laid on my back on the blanket, my stomach feeling extremely full with junk food as my left hand perched on top of it. Jacob sat beside me, our hands clasped together. He was looking up into the darkened night sky, calm and collected as the water below us rushed and flowed against the rocky cliff.

"You know, the pack doesn't really come here much anymore."

"Why is that?"

Jake shrugged.

"I dunno, we just don't. We're still as close as ever," he explained, softly.

"Let's plan a get-together sometime, then," I suggested. "Audrey could come...did Seth really imprint on her?"

Sighing, Jacob nodded a yes.

"Yeah, he did. Leah is so pissed off about this, of course." Jacob paused to roll his dark eyes. "Their mom is thrilled, though. She likes Audrey a whole lot, thinks she's a perfect match for Seth. He's gonna ask her to be his girlfriend soon, probably the next time they visit together."

A little squeal escaped from me unintentionally. Seth would be Audrey's first boyfriend if she said yes to his sweet question.

"We gotta tell her sometime about...about what we _really _are. There's no way around it. Old Quil told me that recently after he found out about Seth imprinting on Audrey. How do you think she'll take it? I mean, you guys are best friends, right? You know Audrey well enough to know her reaction."

I mused about this for a moment, biting my bottom lip with hesitation. I actually was not absoulutely positive about how Audrey would take this supernatural truth; she was very fainthearted. The news might scare her. Who knew? Audrey just might think it was fine...if she really liked Seth, then she wouldn't care, would she? Though, she was quite timid...

"Let's not worry about that now," Jacob quickly amended, sensing my slight worry and woe. "Tonight is about us," he added, very quietly, looking me straight in the eye.

I looked away for a moment, embarrassed warmth rising up to the apples of my ivory cheekbones.

"That's true," I said, softly, still not being able to look at Jake.

By this time, the magical diftwood fire was dying away to mere crumpled ashes, causing me to get a little chilled. I was wearing my most favorite pink Juicy Couture sweatshirt that just happened to be made of thin fabric, which did not really help me in the cold weather. I rubbed my arms with lots of fierce, trying to create some friction. Jacob noticed me shivering immediantely. He laid down beside me, streching out his arms toward me. Jake froze his arms a few seconds before they touched me, biting his lip with his white, top front teeth.

"Is this okay?" he asked, hesitantly.

I smiled at his gentleman-like action.

"Sure, sure," I responded, smiling.

I pressed my face into Jacob's t-shirt covered chest as he wound his arms around my fragile back. Jake's laid his chin on the crown of my brunette hair. The radiation that was his unnatural wolf body heat made me tremble at first, taking in the relief from the slightly bitter cold weather that I had encountered not very long ago. I touched Jacob's front lightly, taking in his woodsy scent. It fit well with the scenery.

After a few moments of lying happily in each other's grasps, I felt myself kind of nodding off. It was just so comfortable...

"Sleepy, Cee?" questioned Jacob, so quietly that it was kind of hard to hear him.

"Yes," I said, silently but slightly seductively. "But, I think I know what'll keep me awake."

"What?"

I streched my head up, searching for Jake's mouth. I lightly pressed my lips to his surprised ones. Quickly, I was feeling him peck me back whole heartedly. Our kiss slowly but gradually deepened as I parted my lips eagerly, feeling Jacob's hot breath make it's way into my mouth. I had never experienced a kiss like this before, it was interesting and not surprisingly delightful. Gently, I rolled onto my back, Jake hovering over me. His hands carefully placed themselves on my hips, touching them as if they were the most breakable thing on earth. This didn't last very long to my dismay as Jake pulled himself away from me. I felt my face go sour with disappointment; Jacob snorted at my expression.

"I almost forgot," Jake said, happily. "I made something for you."

Before I could say anything, Jacob pulled something out of his right jean pocket. Once it was safe in his grips, he took my left hand. Before I could count to three, a wooden band that fit my finger to perfection was bearing my not so naked anymore ring finger. I flexed my fingers up to my face, examining the gift my wolf created just for me. Carefully, I pulled it off of my nimble finger. Inside the ring read the words _I Will Wait For My Beloved_ and_ True Love Waits_. My jaw slowly dropped, feeling truly blessed and loved. I could almost feel the waterworks starting up in my green orbs.

"Oh, Jacob," I crooned, quietly as I stared at the purity ring he made for me.

Gah, I sounded so lovesick! I never thought I'd fall more in love with Jake, but I was proven wrong. I was so touched that he made me a chastity band.

"You know what time it is?" asked Jacob. It sounded like a retourical question, so I waited for him to continue to speak again. Anyway, I was still in awe.

"Midnight," he went on. "A brand new day, the first minute of a new day. You should start it off right, you know? But if not, I guess that's okay, so if you screw on something, you could fix it quickly, I suppose. That's my take on it, anyway. Right now, being here with you in my arms, I wish I could freeze time so it would be forever midnight. This is where I truly belong, I think. With you and only you, Cecilia."


	31. Overdue

"The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected." - Nicholas Sparks, "The Notebook"

Overdue

I wanted ever so badly to slide down the white railing on the stairs like Mary Poppins. I was just so happy. I didn't, though, knowing that I would fail at it, my bad results including broken bones and possibly anger and worry from my parents. So, instead of merrily making my way down below by railing, I decided to exnay on holding the railing. Ah, freedom. As expected, I didn't trip until I reached the bottom step. A little yelp flowed out of my petit mouth as I landed on my front to the floor. My father rushed into the room, a panicky expression on his face. Emmett was next to him, wearing a totally different face. I laughed at the difference of their reactions. Father picked me up from the ground as I cackled with laughter, way too content for my own good.

"You okay, Cee?" asked Emmett, laughing himself.

"No blood, no harm," I answered through my many, nearly hysteric giggles. What was wrong with me? It wasn't _that_ funny...

"_Be _careful, darling," my father scolded lightly. He propped me up like a ragdoll to the soles of my feet, his topaz eyes full of nothing but pure worry. "Are you certain that you are alright?" he asked, his marble hands on my shoulders, keeping me upright.

"Yep," I responded, my giggles fading away as I earned back control.

"Why so giddy today, sunshine?" teased Emmett as my father let go of me, his arms still out in case I fell.

I shrugged my shoulders up and down.

"No reason in particular," I lied, cracking a faint smile.

----

"Isn't Cecilia a charmer?" I murmured, smiling jokingly.

Edward and I just came home from a hunting trip, our eyes now a scoorching butterscotch color opposed to coal dark. We walked hand in hand to the living room, finding our daughter fast asleep on the white couch. Her legs and arms were sprawled out, her mouth hanging open as soft breathing sounds escaped from her. Cecilia would tend to fall asleep in front of the television on lonely weekend nights.

"She certainly is, even if she's not in her best state," chuckled Edward.

He let go of me for a moment, walking to our unconious daughter. Carefully, Edward swept Cecilia up into his cold arms, cradling her like a new born infant. She didn't stir in his grasps.

"Let's put her to bed," Edward suggested in a quiet voice.

Edward carried Cecilia as I tagged along behind, listening to our daughter's slow breathing and gentle heartbeat. I pulled out her sheets and comforter when we entered her bedroom. Pastel light from the full moon in the high sky gleamed down in the bedroom, washing it's luminous rays onto the pristine carpet covered floor. Edward laid Cecilia down on the bed with care, I tucking her in next. After I wrapped the bedding around her comfortably, I bent down to kiss her warm blooded cheek. A wonderful scent of fresh white roses filled my nostrils, though it did not give me the urge and ache of temptation to drain out her supply of crimson colored blood. I pulled away from Cecilia, thankful for my gift of resisting. Edward pecked Cecilia's forehead as I brushed a few strands of her brunette hair from her face.

"Sweet dreams, my darling," Edward whispered, velvety.

As soon as he finished that sentence, a unique snort came out of our daughter. She then restlessly rolled onto her side, her locks hiding her pale face. She looked like a puppet with no strings attached. I stifled a laugh, covering my mouth. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I suppose that she is having pleasant dreams," he said to me in a soft voice.

I was going to miss this. Just about a month of small moments like this left.

Edward and I still hadn't mentioned this to Cecilia yet. We'd get around to it evenually. Or...not. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't accept this. It was just so...so early. I slowly began to understand each day how Edward felt about turning me into a vampire back so many years ago. Cecilia was just so young, not even sixteen yet. I didn't want her life to end at this stage of life. It seemed like yesterday that I held her in my arms once she was born, one of my few memories from back when I was human.

----

An anxious, almost scared feeling coated my entire being as I walked out of Carlisle's large office, one of his favorite books clasped in my slightly trembling clutches. This really wouldn't be that hard. I just had to confess this to my parents, get it over with. This had been on my mind for a very long time. Now was the time to let it out, since my birthday was coming up soon. A month and a half away...

"Momma?" I whispered, my voice showing off that I was frightened. "Father?"

I knew that they could hear me.

"What is it, Cecilia?" questioned Mother, sounding curious.

She floated to my side from up the staircase, her lovely locks of brunette hair flowing slightly as she slowed down from running. Father beat her to me. I could feel his stone like presence by my side.

"Yes, my love?" Father asked, velvetly.

"I...I've been thinking lately," I began, quietly. I gulped a little before I continued to speak."About growing up, I mean."

I swore that my mom stiffened.

"Come, let's go sit down," suggested Father, showing off no signs of worry.

He reached for my mom's hand, which she gladly took. Her lovely face looked a little horrified. A sinking sensation I felt went down my stomach.

"I'm not really sure if I want to become a...a..._vampire, _like you guys," I confessed on the spot, spitting it out my lament before we left to sit.

I had been debating whether or not I truly wanted to be a vampire. The thought of staying fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen or whatever forever was suddenly a very scary thought to think of lately. All my life, I couldn't wait until I could become a beautiful vampire. I couldn't wait until I would truly become a member of the Cullen coven. The Cullen family. But now, I wasn't sure if I really wanted that. I wanted to have a family of my own, a house of my own, children of my own. Jacob's children. I dreamed wonderful dreams that involved my werewolf and I that looked to be from the future. Imprinting caused all of this. If Jacob never had seen me, I wouldn't be worrying and dreading becoming a vampire.

----

"I've got to meet this mystery guy, Audrey," said Jade as she pulled into Dan's smooth driveway. She didn't need to get out to knock on the front door of the house, because Dan wrentched the door open and walked out with an enthusiastic face as soon as Jade's car parked on the pavement. "You, too, Cecilia. I mean, yeah, I _have _met this Jacob, but not properly."

Jade was giving Audrey and I a ride to La Push. Audrey was going to go visit with Seth to my delight, not knowing that she would have a boyfriend by the end of the day. That would just leave Harper single in our teenage clan.

Dan opened the door in the front seat of the car to sit beside his girlfriend of nearly three years. Before he buckled his seatbelt, Dan kissed Jade sweetly. She blushed, not being the biggest fan of PDA. They were going to be doing some "studying" together at a popular caffé in town for the afternoon. It had been around since Ryan took me there, and it was always packed with people of all sorts. It was pretty much the only sit down restuarant, besides the old, way too tacky Lodge place, that was in Forks. I didn't see how Jade and Dan were going to be able to get any work done there. Maybe that was the point. They wouldn't be doing work of any sort. I thought that it was probably just a guise for Mrs. Burnell, Dan's way-too-worried-about-studies mother. She _would _fall for that. Little did she know that her eldest son and his girlfriend had legit senioridous.

Nowadays, I couldn't bear to be away from Jacob. There was a feeling, a very strange feeling, whenever I wasn't by him. Jake was all that I could ever think about from the break of dawn when I woke, to the dark of the bitter nightfall when I was preparing for sleep. Even when I napped in the evening he did not escape from me; I dreamed of him as well. It was almost like Jacob was a drug to me, one that I could not avoid whatsoever. It was as if I had no choice or say in this situation. I knew that I could never stop my new, unexplainable addiction. I suppose that's what imprinting did to you. Was Jake suffering more than I was? I thought so definitely. Every time that I went to see him, my werewolf would look grim and weak at first. But as soon as his native eyes locked with mine, he glowed with healthy, happy expressions as he embraced me in his bone crushing grips.

When I arrived at the little red house, I found Jacob standing up against his Volkswagen in a sauve manner. As always, he looked frail and ill in the face. As soon as he heard my eager footsteps walking towards him, Jake turned to look at me. At once, he turned bright, a glowing smile painted on his native face. He walked quickly over to meet me. We looked at each other for a few moments, grinning sheepishly. Jacob then bent down on one knee. His warm hand ruffled my hair, smiling even more than before. We did not speak for a little while, we simply just stared at each other. It was a silent greeting. After he was satisfied with the enjoyment of messing up my hair, Jake touched my cheek. He soon pressed his lips softly to mine.

"Yo, yo, yoggity, yo," I whispered once he pulled away from our simple kiss.

Jacob chuckled a little at my way of greeting.

"Hey," he whispered back, kissing me again for show.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked curiously, touching a lock of his long, dark hair.

Jake smiled brightly, showing off his sparkling teeth.

"I already made some arrangements," Jacob explained, casually.

I cocked an eyebrow at my wolf, letting go of the strand.

"Arrangements?" I repeated, curious. "What kind of arrangements?"

"You'll see."

"There they are!"

I turned from Jacob to see who was there. It was Claire, pulling along her wolf soulmate, Quil, by the hand loosely. A wide smile spread across her beautiful, native face. I was slightly surprised to find Quil grinning, too. Didn't the cult not approve of me?

"I told you that they didn't leave yet, Quil," Claire said, halting in front of Jake and I.

Quil rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Yeah. I should believe you more often, Claire. You're _always_ right," said Quil, putting his arm around her shoulders. I noticed that Claire was blushing pink in the cheeks after her wolf complimented her.

"Hey, Uncle Jay," greeted Claire, waving a hand at Jake.

Jacob snorted, amused by Claire. She was probably using an old nickname she had for him.

"What's up, kid?"

"Hi, Cecilia," said Claire, a broader grin painting across her lips. "I'm glad you know what's going on now."

I smiled.

"Same here."

----

"Really?"

Jake told me after driving for a while that we were going to go visit Seattle. I sat with my feet perched up on the dashboard, our hands interwined between the two of us. A light, mist-like rain fell with no sun peeking out from the dusty-gray like sky. I was wondering in my mind what we were going to do together in Seattle.

"Yep," said Jacob, popping the _P_.

"What are we going to do there?"

"Stuff," Jake replied simply.

"What sort of stuff?"

"Some stuff," Jake teased, grinning at me for a brief moment. "You're gonna love it. I know you will."

----

I sat blankly in the Volkswagen as Jacob started the rusty engine. I wasn't sure how I was feeling at the moment. Sad? Happy? Melancholy? Joyful? A mixture of both, perhaps. Jake started driving as a fresh batch of new rain began to pour, grabbing for my slightly cool hand. I was fine for a while, I wasn't expecting any waterworks to errupt. But, they soon came out of the blue. I was suddenly overcome with too much blends of emotions, they were fighting me hard. I was defeated in no time at all. Without a thought, I was loud and feeling flushed in the face. I let go of Jacob's warm hand, placing it on my ivory, white face as I bent down to the floorboard. Jacob said my name with full alarm and horror in his husky tone. I felt the car pull off to the side of the black road, and it soon shut down completely. Jake unbuckled my seatbelt and picked me up from the seat. I was then on top of his lap, feeling his hand cupping my cheek with comfort, not forcing me to look up at him. Embarrassment washed through me as I cried into his front. Jake kissed the crown of my brown hair a few times as he murmured my name softly. As I sobbed with some hysteria on my wolf, memories flooded in my head about what occured earlier that afternoon...

"We're visiting somebody?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Jake took me to a cheap looking apartment building in the midst of down town Seattle. We walked into an old, unoccupied elevator that played cliché, boring music. Before we arrived at the apartment, Jake and I did other things. We window shopped, ate an early lunch, and, much to my entertainment and joy, got Jacob a haircut. I loved it, his hair was now short and styled to perfection. I told him that I'd help him keep that salon look back at Forks. He admitted that he liked his new hair as well, mainly because I loved it.

Jacob pressed the floor level five button, causing the button to light up.

"Yep," said Jake as the elevator started going upwards.

We held hands as we came out of the ride, Jacob mumbling to himself the right apartment number aloud. Number five thirty-eight. A sudden anxious feeling ran through me, and I didn't know why. Who was this person we were going to see? Or would it be more than one person? People? I didn't have that much time to really think about it, for Jake and I sooned approached a white front door with the number five thirty-eight flagged in bronze lettering just above the peep hole. Jacob turned to me, an excited grin on his russet skinned face.

"Ready for this?" he asked me, his voice showing off happiness.

Was I? At that moment in time, I had a small feeling that I wasn't. This was silly, stupid even. Why was I out of the blue so nervous about meeting this mystery person? Crazy. Insane. What was my deal? It was _just _a person or persons, they wouldn't bite. My stomach began to lurch up, making me feel a little sick. Oh, well. No turning back now. Not a chance.

I think I actually gulped a bit.

"Bring it," I challenged, my tone seeming unreconizable.

With that, after I answered, Jacob knocked onto the door with his other hand that wasn't grasping mine. It only took a few seconds for the mysterious person to get the door...

A man who looked to be in his late upper fifties opened the number thirty-eight door. He smiled at Jacob as soon as he saw him, suddenly looking about thirty years younger, despite his thinning, brown hair with some strands of light gray. I held my breath suddenly. I felt myself go inert and petrified. Was this really happening? Was this--no, it couldn't be...was it?

"I've been wondering when you'd come back to see me, Jake," joked the man.

Jacob shrugged, still grinning.

"I brought someone I'd like you to meet," explained Jacob.

The man then turned his gaze to me, the smile on his face disappearing slowly. My own expression I knew was blank, probably matching his nicely. The man's eyes zeroed in on me, his face turning pale white like a ghost...

So, I was right. I knew exactly who this man was.

But, did he know who I was?

Did he possibly have me confused with...with my mother? We looked alike in so many ways...

But he was informed that she was dead. A horrible plane crash accident had killed her life...

"Who is...this?" asked the man, slowly and quietly.

"Cecilia Masen," I said at once, changing my last name to my father's real one. I couldn't use Cullen, it wasn't safe.

The man seemed sorrowful then. Of course...the name Cecilia brought back memories from the past...

"I'm sorry," the man said after I spoke, suddenly cracking a small, sad grin. "You just look like...well...I had a daughter who looked just like you."


	32. Complications

Complications

"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated." - Confucius

I croaked a watery, dark laugh that was intended for me into Jacob's strong built chest. How much time had I spent crying uselessly over nothing that I could change? Ridiculous, probably a really long time by the look of the color outside.

"Sorry," I mumbled, totally embarrassed. "That was quite a show for you, wasn't it?"

Jake kissed the top of my head one last time, caressing my cheek sweetly. The rain continued to flood from the evening sky above, washing the windows of the Volkswagen truck as bright, yellow lights from cars on the road passed by us.

"Nah, you're good, Cee," he said with sympathy. Jacob paused for a moment, sighing. "I should be the one whose sorry," he whispered with pain in his tone.

I perked my head up, finally looking up into Jake's face. Blood rushed from my head, making the car spin for a moment or two. I noticed that Jacob's visage expressed regret, his russet colored lips in a sharp, tight line of ache. I hated seeing him like this over me. I wasn't really worth it.

"No," I objected harshly and exasperated to him. "Don't be sorry at all. I'm so happy that you...that you took me. It was an amazing idea, Jacob. Really. I can't ever thank you enough for that. I'm just...just freaking out here. Just ignore me." I started to reach for a lock of his hair. That failed completely.

"Drat," I sighed. "I forgot...you don't have long hair anymore."

Jacob snorted at me, but then he made a face. It read concern; he still was not buying my story. It was the whole truth, though, why didn't he believe me? Well, obviously it was because of my little hysteria fit earlier. But I was fine now, couldn't he tell that I really was?

"Are you sure you're---?" he started, showing off hesitation.

"I really am fine, Jake," I responded with firmness leaking out of my tone.

With that, Jacob nodded, more to himself than to me, and gave me a light squeeze. With his expression, I still couldn't tell if he thought I was telling him the truth. Jake took me off of his lap and placed my body back onto the cold seat, buckling up for me. I started to shiver involuntarily, being used to Jacob's heat that warmed me for a long time. He reached for my hand as he started the car again, turning up the heat for me, knowing right off the bat that I was suddenly freezing.

-----

"Woah! Steady, girl!"

I fell clumsily into Jake's ready arms with force, squealing and giving out a frightened scream as my stomach dropped unpleasantly. I heard the motorbike slam down onto the hard road, some old paint chips probably falling off. Jacob held me tightly like an infant as the bike crashed loudly. I buried myself into his chest, recovering.

"I knew this was a bad idea, Jacob!" I moaned helplessly.

I learned not so long ago that myself and motorcycles just don't mix well at all. It was Jacob's idea, wanting me to ride with him now and again for when I visited. I was not thrilled about this idea from the beginning. I remembered hearing the story about when my mom road a motorbike for the first time, the results bloody scars and stitches. I agreed to it, though, not wanting to hurt Jake's feelings. I'd rather have bruises than upset my wolf.

Jake's happy grin faded into a worried expression, his eyes widening with sudden abrupt fear.

"You aren't crying?"

I touched my cheek absentmindedly after Jake spoke to me. Sure enough, a watery substance was trickling down the right side of my ivory face. Oops.

"Don't cry, please!" Jacob exclaimed, completely exasperated. I knew that he was not one for waterworks with me anymore since we visited Charlie at Seattle."I really am sorry, I---let's stop, Cecilia. Are you hurt? You're not bleeding, are---" Jake rambled on fearfully.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I protested, sobbing as my voice was slightly cracking. Another few small teardrops fell as I spoke.

"C'mon, let's go home," encouraged Jacob softly at my ear. "I'll drive," he added quickly.

With that, he plopped me gently down to the ground. He grabbed the running motorcycle from the earth, fixing himself on it. I climbed to the backside of the bike, weaving my arms around Jacob's strong built middle. I laid my head securely onto his back, clutching on him tightly.

"Ready?" called Jake from over the loud noises from the bike.

Um. No.

"Yes!"

We were off then as fast as lightening, my skin sticking to my skull. I gave out a girl-ish scream, closing my emerald eyes. I swore that my wolf laughed a bit, was that what that strange sound was?

----

"Did you guys hear about what happened last night?"

Alice, Harper, and I were laying on a tan hammock outside in Harp's backyard. It took us about five minutes to figure out how the three of us would fit in it, sadly. I fell a few times trying to get on, my jeans covered with some spots of brown, musky earth. Alice laid between Harper and I, our eyes covered with over-sized, fashionable sunglasses that we bought a while ago. We didn't need the glasses really, it was gray outside like always, though we still wore them just for kicks.

I was surprised when Alice replied a no to Harper's question. Alice would know about the latest scandal.

"There was an animal attack last night," Harp explained, sounding serious for once. "It was on the La Push borderline."

My insides stiffened, but I tried my best not to show it outside. I noticed that Alice's brows furrowed with aggravation. She was annoyed obviously that she didn't see that coming.

"Really?" she said, sounding curious. "What kind of animal was it exactly, Harp?"

I didn't have to be a mind reader like my father to figure out what kind of animal Alice was thinking committed the crime. But something told me that she was dead wrong. Honestly, a werewolf? On the end depths of La Push's land? No way. That was really close, dangerous seemed like a too innocent word to cover the safety and secret spoiling hazards of that. Jacob would never allow that, not on his life.

But what could it be, then? I pondered in my head.

"My daddy is checking that out today," Harper said. It was weird hearing her in a calm state. Very un-Haper like.

This, of course, did not last too long. Harper then soon cracked a wide smile, her checks flushing pink.

"Now, who wants some cream soda?" she shrilled, way too excited for her own good out of the blue.

Not Alice.

"Actually, Harper, Cee and I should get going," said Alice curtly, down to business.

She got up from the hammock in a snap, resulting me to get knocked over. I fell on my font to the squashy, green ground, accidentally letting out a quiet cuss. Alice was by my side before I knew it, grabbing me up by the unders of both my arms. Harper's face looked disappointed and hurt because of the rejection to her horrible tasting drink offer. Once I was up on the soles of my feet again, Alice pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number in a fast pace. Her pixie like face was completely focused, ignoring everything that did not have to due with last evening's attack and werewolves.

"What the heck is Alice's problem?" asked Harp to me dryly.

I shrugged at her, secretly knowing that Alice wanted to share this information with the rest of our family as soon as possible.

"Edward?" Alice chirped, eager. "We need a ride home. Alright. See you."

The conversation was barely five seconds long before Alice snapped her phone shut, placing it back into the depths of her jacket pocket.

"Are you sure you don't want any cream soda for the road?" asked Harper, trying to be convincing with her childish voice.

"I'll have some," I said, not wanting to hurt Harp's feelings even more than they were.

"No, thank you," said Alice tartly, looking nervous.

Alice practically bounced with anxiety as the two of us entered the silver Volvo. Father's face turned from sweet to sour as we walked to the car. Alice was explaining to him what happened inside her mind. As soon as we buckled our seatbelts, they started murmuring jumble that I could not for the life of me or any other human understand. I sat alone in the backseat, staring out the car window.

Was it possibly out there now? Yes. There was no doubt about that. I figured that Father and Alice were concucting a plan to find the monster that would involve everyone in the family expect for me, of course. I didn't think though that that would succumb, though. The thing was on La Push land probably, which meant...

Oh, brother...shit...

My family would be more protective of me.

Could I go visit Jacob anymore secretly?

_Whoosh. _

A full force blew through me, knocking me forward. My jaw and nose collided with the seat in front of me. I clutched and grasped onto it, trying to catch my lost breath from the shock and sudden, abnormal speed. I tried to calculate how fast my dad was going as he drove. Overall, it was fast.

"I'm sorry, darling," he apologized very quickly, about when my face hit the back side of his seat.

Alice tutted.

"Your wife is going to murder you when she figures out how quick you traveled with Cecilia," she sighed.

Eurgh. I hated when Father did this when he got paranoid.

----

"I'll be back!" I nearly shouted as all of my family members gathered in the living room.

I was determined to get in touch with Jacob about the attack. I wanted to get the truth, not prejudice assumptions.

My mother frowned disapprovingly at me as she caught me by the shoulder lightly. I trying to make way to the backdoor of the kitchen. Fail.

"Where are you going, Cecilia?" she asked calmly.

"I don't want to hear about this now," I moaned selflessly.

"Let the kid go, Bella," supported Emmett, clapping Mom on the back. Even though he didn't do it very hard, she stood up straight instantly and pursed her lips.

"But, what if it's out there, Emmett?" Mother snapped.

"It's not," he argued. "We'd smell it, wouldn't we?"

Mom finally sighed in surrender. She looked at me with an expression that read worry.

"Go ahead."

And with that, I fleeted towards the backdoor. I for once actually felt close to a vampire. I slide slickly with my feet across the titled kitchen floor and sprinted out the door, accidentally leaving it open for all to enter.

I ran into the woods in the back of the Cullen mansion, my cellphone clutched tightly in my right hand. I was deep into the forest grounds, the trees thick and tall and covered with green gunk. My family could not hear me from here even with their unnatural good senses. I called Jacob before in this area and I didn't get hell for it. So, I knew that this spot was safe. I dialed Jake's number on my cellphone quickly with nimble fingers despite my nervousness once I approached the near end of the Cullen land. I was panting like a bulldog after running a mile as the telephone rang. It only rang twice before my wolf answered the phone.

"Hello?" said Jake, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, it's me," I greeted, trying to sound cheerful. My panting was light now, fading away slowly.

There was a small, bright tone now to Jacob's voice.

"Hey, Cecilia," he slightly crooned. "How are you today---?"

"What happened there for real? Is Chief Kurpke still there examining?" I asked, frantically cutting him off.

"Oh...yeah," said Jacob, his voice stunned at my frenzy. I was making him uncomfortable again like the day before.

"Harp told Alice a little while ago. My family is really worried now, and so am I. They think that maybe a werewolf---"

This time it was Jacob cutting me off instead.

"No, it wasn't one of us."

Jake's voice usually friendly voice had turned cold and protective of his brotherhood cult. I was taken aback, feeling the cold shoulder start to develop on me. My insides sunk deeply to the pit of my stomach and I'm pretty sure my eyes zeroed in with horror.

"_I_ didn't think it was!" I responded quickly, my mouth developing a dry sensation. My own voice showed off that I was hurt. "Oh, Jacob, never! It was them, not me---"

Jacob shushed me quietly, obviously feeling bad for his way of speaking to me.

"Calm down, Cee. I know, I know. I'm really sorry, it wasn't towards you."

My cold shoulder began to cease, my stomach filling up with sudden nice warmth. I took a deep breath, truly relieved.

"What could it be then?"

Jacob took a deep breath.

"It's not safe for you to come here anymore, Cee."

My heart stopped beating for a moment. Anguish rushed through my veins.

"What the hell is it, Jake?" I stammered, angry.

A pause.

"Well, you already know that Paul saw it yesterday and...uhh...he's pretty positive that it was a bloodsucker."

A nomadic vampire? In Forks?

Oh, no.

Again? God...

"There is no way that that is going to stop me from seeing you, Jacob," I snapped, firmly. "I'll be safe with you. I know you won't let anything hurt me."


End file.
